Nouvelle vie
by Chinumi
Summary: Takano reçoit un coup de téléphone de sa mère, qui va changer sa vie. Et celle de Ritsu, par la même occasion. Ou comment l'arrivée d'une petite fille va chambouler leur existence. Nostalgia.
1. Une surprise pour Takano

**Hi ^^**  
 **J'ai quelques fictions sur mon blog que je pense publier ici. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai rien écrit sur ce pairing, mais je les aime toujours autant.**  
 **J'espère que cette petite histoire vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

\- ... Tu plaisantes j'espère ?! dit Takano d'un ton irrité à son interlocuteur.

Ritsu leva la tête vers son chef en se demandant pourquoi toute couleur avait disparu de son visage. Celui-ci raccrocha son téléphone portable, rangea son bureau et déclara avant de partir :

\- Désolé, j'ai une affaire urgente à régler les gars, je compte sur vous !

Il se dépêcha de quitter les lieux sous les regards intrigués de ses subordonnés et se trouva bientôt en train d'attendre l'ascenseur. Si on lui avait un jour dit qu'il serait dans cette situation, il aurait bien ri, pensait-il en enlevant ses lunettes. Il quitta les locaux des éditions Marukawa et se dépêcha de rentrer chez lui en métro. Il aurait dû écouter son intuition ce matin et prendre directement la voiture pour aller travailler, mais non, Ritsu avait dit qu'ils pouvaient très bien prendre le métro. Une fois arrivé chez lui, il déposa ses affaires sur son canapé, prit ses clés de voiture, et sortit de nouveau en claquant la porte de son appartement. Il roula ensuite en direction de la banlieue de Tokyo, et s'arrêta bientôt devant un immeuble qui abritait une grande société d'avocats. Il n'avait pas souvent mis les pieds ici, et souffla de façon exaspérée avant de se rendre au cinquième étage, celui où on l'attendait. Lorsqu'il y arriva, il se dirigeait vers l'accueil quand une voix l'interpella :

\- Masamune !

Il se retourna pour voir arriver sa mère. Quand elle se trouva à sa hauteur, elle le serra dans ses bras. Plus petite que lui, il lui ressemblait néanmoins, ce qui le dérangeait encore aujourd'hui.

\- N'en fais pas trop, quand même, marmonna Takano.  
\- N'ai-je pas le droit d'être heureuse de voir mon fils ? Bien qu'il faille que je t'annonce quelque chose d'invraisemblable dans ton cas pour que tu daignes venir me voir. Viens avec moi.

Il la suivit dans son bureau et elle l'invita à s'asseoir.

\- Masamune, comment vas-tu ?  
\- Eh bien, ça allait jusqu'à ce que tu m'appelles ce matin. On peut en venir au fait ? Et dis-moi que c'est une mauvaise plaisanterie !  
\- J'étais vraiment sérieuse, Masamune, dit-elle en lui tendant une enveloppe.

Il prit connaissance des documents qui s'y trouvaient puis la regarda de nouveau.

\- Et comment tu peux être si sûre que c'est vrai ? questionna-t-il un peu abruptement.  
\- On peut faire des tests si tu veux mais personnellement, je pense qu'il n'y en a pas besoin.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Quand tu la verras, tu comprendras.  
\- Pourquoi ? répéta-t-il. Elle est ici ?!  
\- Évidemment ! Détends-toi un peu, mon grand, à ton âge, tu devrais prendre la situation avec philosophie.  
\- C'est ça... Est-ce que tu te rends un peu compte de ce que tu viens de m'annoncer ?  
\- Tu as eu des relations... avec des femmes, non ?  
\- Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de discuter de ma vie avec toi !  
\- De toute façon, je sais que c'est vrai, répliqua-t-elle.

Il prit son visage dans ses mains, il ne lui manquait plus que ça. Il entendit sa mère se déplacer mais n'y prêta pas plus d'attention que ça. Il se demandait juste quelle attitude adopter maintenant.

\- Hina ? Tu veux bien venir par ici s'il te plaît ?

Takano se retourna pour voir sa mère prendre par la main une petite fille de quatre ans, une peluche d'un lapin qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien sous le bras, puis s'approcher ensemble. Il n'avait pas remarqué sa présence quand il était entré dans le bureau de sa mère. Il observa la fillette avec attention : des cheveux noirs, des yeux marrons, le visage très fin. Elle lui ressemblait étonnamment.

\- Tu te rappelles de ce que je t'ai expliqué tout à l'heure quand tu es arrivée ? demanda-t-elle à la fillette.  
\- Oui.  
\- Alors, tu te souviens que je t'ai dit qu'on allait appeler ton papa pour qu'il vienne te chercher, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Oui, je me rappelle.  
\- Alors viens là, je te présente mon fils, Takano Masamune.

 _"Bon sang !"_ pensa Takano qui se demandait dans quel pétrin il s'était encore fourré.

Il observa son petit visage d'un peu plus près et comprit ce que sa mère avait voulu dire un peu plus tôt. En plus, il avait effectivement eu une relation qui avait duré quelques mois avec la mère de la petite. C'était à un moment de sa vie où il avait voulu oublier qu'il préférait les hommes et redevenir "normal". Ça avait été un bide total, surtout qu'il avait toujours Ritsu dans le cœur. D'ailleurs, il se demanda tout à coup comment il réagirait à cette nouvelle.

\- Masamune ?  
\- Quoi ?! sursauta-t-il en entendant sa mère. Ah désolé... Je suis ravi de te rencontrer Hina-chan. J'aurais bien voulu te connaître avant, si seulement j'avais su que tu existais...  
\- C'est toi mon papa ?  
\- Eh bien... Apparemment...

La petite ne répondit pas et sourit timidement pendant qu'il lui tendait une main qu'elle prit. Takano se tourna ensuite vers sa mère.

\- Et maintenant...  
\- On dirait toi au même âge, le coupa-t-elle, une copie conforme, en fille.  
\- Euh... Oui d'accord, dit Takano en mettant une main sur son visage effaré.  
\- Tu veux qu'on fasse les tests pour vérifier qu'elle l'est bien ? Ça ne prendra pas longtemps et on en sera sûrs au moins.  
\- Pourtant, ce genre de tests prend du temps, non ?  
\- Pas pour moi, assura-t-elle.  
\- Ça ne m'étonne même pas ce que tu dis là, railla-t-il.  
\- Bon, on va le faire, décida-t-elle. Le temps d'aller déjeuner, on aura les résultats en revenant.

Elle décrocha son téléphone sans le laisser ajouter quoi que ce soit. Il n'avait aucune envie de rester ici avec sa mère. Ni d'aller déjeuner en sa compagnie. Il reporta son regard sur la fillette et lui demanda qui lui avait donné sa peluche. Elle lui répondit que c'était sa mère en lui disant que son père en avait plein des comme ça. Il sourit et lui expliqua que Twinkle était la mascotte du magazine Emerald pour lequel il travaillait. Après avoir permis à un type de lui mettre une sorte de coton tige dans la bouche, ainsi qu'à Hina, Takano suivit sa mère hors de l'immeuble, tenant la fillette par la main. Aussitôt dehors, il alluma une cigarette.

\- Masamune, il faudra cesser cette mauvaise habitude si la petite vient habiter chez toi.  
\- Tu penses vraiment que c'est quand j'atteins presque la trentaine que tu dois te souvenir de jouer à la mère ?  
\- Justement, quand un fils atteint la trentaine, il pourrait faire une croix sur le passé, tu ne penses pas ?  
\- Ce serait trop facile, dit Takano entre ses dents.

Ils entrèrent dans un restaurant et Takano se focalisa sur Hina plutôt que sur sa mère. Lorsqu'ils en sortirent, il était déjà complètement sous son charme. Ils revinrent ensuite dans le bureau de sa génitrice, les résultats étaient déjà là, n'ouvrant aucun droit à confusion. Il était bien son père. Il signa quelques papiers dans un état un peu second et se retrouva bientôt dans sa voiture, sa fille à l'arrière sur un siège auto que sa mère lui avait fourni. Il se demandait encore s'il n'était pas en train de rêver en entrant dans son appartement. Heureusement, il avait une chambre qui ne lui servait pas. Ils rangèrent ensemble les quelques affaires qu'elle avait et ce qu'il lui avait acheté avant de rentrer.

 _"J'ai eu des parents totalement absents, alors comment je suis censé élever une fillette de quatre ans ?"_ pensa-t-il encore en la regardant jouer avec sa peluche.

Il continua de l'observer un moment, elle était bien calme pour une petite fille de cet âge, qui venait de perdre sa mère, mais il ne put s'empêcher de sourire et lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers lui, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

 _"Ah zut ça y'est, je suis totalement conquis, je suis un cas désespéré."_

Il consulta sa montre et vit qu'il était l'heure de dîner. Mais avant, il devait voir Ritsu.

\- Tu m'attends là deux minutes, je vais aller voir le voisin, d'accord ?  
\- Oui, papa ! s'exclama-t-elle en le regardant s'éloigner.

 _"Papa ?! J'imagine qu'il va falloir que je m'y habitue !"_

Il inspira un grand coup avant de frapper à la porte de son amant, le stress lui nouant le ventre. Ritsu n'arrivait déjà pas à lui dire qu'il l'aimait, comment allait-il prendre ça maintenant ? Il appréhendait vraiment le moment de lui dire, mais il n'avait pas envie de traîner à le faire. Il appuya une nouvelle fois sur la sonnette de son voisin, il en mettait du temps à ouvrir ! Il avait déjà sonné un bon nombre de fois et Ritsu ouvrit enfin la porte, sortant apparemment de la douche.

\- Laisse la sonnette tranquille ! s'exclama-t-il en le voyant.  
\- Tu ne pourrais pas essayer de montrer un peu plus de joie quand tu me vois ?  
\- Quoi ?! s'étonna Ritsu. Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, tu pourrais me sauter au cou en disant que je t'ai manqué, par exemple !  
\- Mais oui, bien sûr... Au fait, est-ce que tu as pu régler ton problème ?  
\- Eh bien... Est-ce que tu pourrais venir dîner à la maison, j'ai besoin de te parler, répondit-il.  
\- C'est grave alors...  
\- En fait... Pas vraiment... Du moins, ça dépend du côté où on se place. Vu du mien, je pense que ce n'est que du bonheur. Par contre, je me demande ce que toi, tu vas penser.  
\- Je ne comprends pas, Takano.  
\- Habille-toi et viens à la maison après... S'il te plaît. J'ai vraiment besoin de toi.

Takano rentra chez lui et commença à préparer le repas. Hina se percha sur une chaise et l'aida du mieux qu'elle pouvait du haut de ses quatre ans. Trop concentré sur le comment il allait s'organiser, il n'entendit pas qu'on frappait à la porte. Hina sauta de la chaise et alla ouvrir à Ritsu, qui ne sut quoi dire en la voyant.

\- Konbanwa ! dit-elle joyeusement.  
\- Euh... fit Ritsu en regardant le numéro de l'appartement, croyant qu'il s'était trompé.  
\- Hina, tu es où ? l'appela Takano du salon.  
\- Y'a quelqu'un à la porte, papa !  
\- Papa ?! s'exclama Ritsu en voyant arriver Takano.  
\- Et oui, répondit celui-ci. J'étais aussi étonné que toi quand je l'ai appris ce matin.  
\- Tu...  
\- Entre Ritsu.

Il le tira par le bras et ferma la porte, puis regarda sa fille repartir au salon, avant de se tourner vers son amant qui avait l'air d'avoir vu un fantôme.

\- C'est quoi cette blague ?! s'exclama ce dernier.  
\- Ce n'est pas une blague, répondit Takano légèrement amusé par la situation.  
\- Sérieusement, comment tu as pu avoir un enfant ?  
\- Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin ?

Ritsu le regarda avec ahurissement, mais fut coupé dans ce qu'il allait dire par la bouche de Takano qui se posa sur la sienne.

\- Vraiment, tu devrais encore moins faire ça maintenant que tu as une fille !  
\- Pourquoi ? Je vais lui apprendre ce que tout bon parent devrait apprendre à un enfant : la tolérance. Et son arrivée ne change pas le fait que je t'aime. Et si je t'ai demandé de venir, c'est parce que je veux que tu me le dises toi aussi !  
\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Lâche-moi, tu veux ?

Déjà rouge comme une pivoine, il se débattait dans les bras de Takano.

\- Pas envie, fit Takano en le serrant contre lui, j'ai besoin d'un peu de soutien, et si je ne peux pas compter sur toi, alors sur qui je peux me reposer ?  
\- Sur Yokozawa, par exemple.  
\- Je te signale qu'à cause de toi, il me parle à peine. De toute façon, c'est toi que j'aime, alors c'est sur toi que je veux pouvoir compter !  
\- Franchement, je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire, soupira Ritsu qui avait cessé de se débattre.  
\- Vraiment ? Tu ne sais pas mentir. Viens, je vais te la présenter et je t'expliquerai tout après.

Il le prit par la main et l'emmena dans le salon où sa fille s'était installée sur le canapé à regarder un dessin animé.

\- Hina, je voudrais te présenter quelqu'un.

Ritsu resta un peu interdit mais sourit à la fillette. Il la trouvait adorable.

\- Je te présente Ritsu Onodera.  
\- Konbanwa, je suis Hina Takano, dit-elle en s'inclinant.  
\- Ravi de te rencontrer, Hina-chan. C'est trop bizarre !  
\- Pourquoi ? dit Takano dans un rire.  
\- Parce que ! Elle te ressemble... Tu ne peux pas la renier celle-là hein !  
\- J'en ai pas envie. Tu sais ce que c'est que de s'attacher à quelqu'un au premier regard, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Je sais ! s'agaça Ritsu. Elle est mignonne.

Ça l'énervait un peu de dire ça à Takano mais tant pis. Celui-ci l'entraîna dans la cuisine pour qu'ils puissent parler.

\- J'aimerais bien savoir comment tu vas t'organiser avec elle, se demanda Ritsu. Avec le travail et surtout les horaires, ça ne va pas être facile.  
\- Ben, je me suis aussi posé la question, mais le mot nounou m'a tout de suite frappé, répondit moqueusement Takano.  
\- Parce que tu crois que tu vas en trouver une en claquant des doigts ? Et demain ? Tu n'iras pas travailler ?  
\- J'ai une réunion importante demain et je l'ai déjà inscrite à l'école du quartier. Je suis doué comme père non ?

Il sourit et Ritsu aussi. Il avait sûrement envie d'être meilleur que ne l'avaient été ses parents.

\- Et sa mère, où est-elle ? demanda Ritsu.  
\- Décédée, expliqua Takano à voix basse. C'est pour ça qu'elle est là avec moi.  
\- Ah désolé.  
\- Ne sois pas désolé, mon histoire avec elle date d'il y plus de quatre ans. Et d'ailleurs, c'est elle qui a rompu, soi-disant parce que je devais décider si j'étais prêt à m'engager ou pas. Je ne comprends même pas qu'elle ne m'ait rien dit.  
\- Elle avait sans doute une bonne raison.

Takano ne répondit pas. La raison de la rupture, il la connaissait. Elle ne voulait pas s'engager avec un homme qui aimait les hommes. Quant au fait qu'elle n'ait pas cherché à lui parler de Hina, là, c'était autre chose. Il ne dit rien pendant de longues minutes puis leva les yeux vers Ritsu et demanda sans crier gare :

\- Tu vas m'aider ?  
\- A quoi ?  
\- A l'élever, bien entendu !  
\- Tu es fou ?! s'étrangla Ritsu. Comment on pourrait faire ça ?!  
\- Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, son arrivée ne va pas me faire oublier ce que j'éprouve pour toi depuis dix ans ! Je t'aime, bordel ! Quand vas-tu le comprendre ?!

Il avait haussé le ton et ils se tournèrent vers Hina qui les regardait avec des yeux ronds.

\- Désolé, s'excusa Takano en faisant cuire son riz.  
\- Franchement, t'es plus tout seul, évite de hurler ! le réprimanda Ritsu.  
\- Depuis quand tu as raison toi, d'abord ?  
\- J'ai toujours raison !  
\- Bien sûr... Je peux les compter sur les doigts d'une main, les fois où tu as raison. Par contre, les fois où tu étais en tort, je peux t'en citer un tas et en commençant par ta fuite il y a dix ans. Quand je pense à tout ce temps de perdu...  
\- Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était de ta faute !  
\- Je l'ai déjà accepté que c'était de ma faute, mais si tu m'avais parlé à l'époque, on en serait pas là aujourd'hui. Si je pouvais remonter le temps et changer ce moment-là, je le ferais, mais je ne peux pas, alors ne peux-tu pas faire une croix sur cette histoire et me dire que tu m'aimes ? Et venir vivre ici ensuite, ajouta-t-il.  
\- Tu es dingue, fit Ritsu en s'éloignant.

Il alla voir Hina et remarqua sa peluche Twinckle. C'était vraiment trop bizarre cette histoire. Rien que le fait que Takano pouvait avoir une histoire avec une femme, c'était déjà bizarre, mais qu'il ait un enfant, ça l'était encore plus. Décidément, il lui aurait tout fait.

\- Tu vas être mon deuxième papa ? lui demanda la fillette.

Son regard interrogateur et tellement ingénu faisait craquer Ritsu.

\- Où as-tu été chercher ça ?!  
\- C'est papa qui vient de dire qu'il t'aime.

Le papa éclata d'un rire bruyant et Ritsu lui envoya une boule de papier qui trainait sur la table, à la figure.

\- T'arrête ?! Non, mais vraiment, t'es bien sa fille, y'a aucun doute là-dessus, soupira Ritsu.  
\- Oui, grand-mère a vérifié.  
\- Grand-mère ?  
\- Ma mère, expliqua Takano, c'est elle qui m'a annoncé la bonne nouvelle. Elle m'a aussi dit que je devrais arrêter de fumer, que j'avais fait d'elle une grand-mère avant l'âge, que je devrais arrêter de ressasser le passé...  
\- Elle a raison, l'interrompit Ritsu.  
\- Non, elle parlait de mes relations avec elle !  
\- Bien, peut-être que maintenant, tu vas comprendre son point de vue.  
\- Pardon ? fit Takano entre ses dents.  
\- Non, non ! Je voulais dire qu'elle pense peut-être que tu vas comprendre la difficulté d'être parent, c'est tout ! se corrigea Ritsu.  
\- Je ne ferais pas passer mon travail avant elle, assura calmement Takano.

Ritsu haussa les sourcils. Avec les horaires qu'ils avaient, il allait lui être difficile de tenir cette promesse.

\- Je sais ce que tu penses, mais au pire, je me fais transférer en littérature.  
\- Quoi ?!  
\- En admettant qu'Isaka-san soit d'accord avec ça, ce qui m'étonnerait beaucoup.  
\- Tu parles comme si tu y avais réfléchi longuement !  
\- Je ne fais que ça depuis ce matin, Ritsu. Je n'arrête pas d'y penser et je me sens un peu dépassé.  
\- Je comprends, mais ce ne serait plus pareil sans toi, chez Emerald.  
\- Je te manquerais ? sourit Takano.  
\- Oui, probablement...

Ritsu soupira devant ce constat, et sursauta quand Takano se retrouva tout à coup trop près de son visage.

\- Takano, arrête !  
\- Tu penses que je vais oublier ce que tu viens de dire ?  
\- Ça, je m'en doute que tu n'oublies rien.  
\- Alors dis-moi que tu m'aimes !

Ritsu sentit ses joues chauffer dangereusement et détourna le regard vers Hina qui les observait en silence.

\- Va plutôt finir de préparer le repas, marmonna-t-il finalement.

Takano leva les yeux au ciel mais obéit et se dirigea de nouveau vers la cuisine. Ritsu discuta un peu avec Hina, puis ils passèrent à table. Il eut la désagréable impression d'un repas normal, dans une famille normale. Enfin, ce n'était peut-être pas si désagréable que ça après tout. Hina avait encore un peu de mal à se débrouiller avec ses baguettes alors Takano lui proposa une fourchette. Ritsu sourit devant cette scène. Après ça, ils restèrent un moment à s'amuser avec elle puis Takano décréta qu'il était l'heure qu'elle aille se coucher.

\- Y'en a qui bossent demain, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Ritsu.

Lorsque la fillette fut dans son lit, Ritsu pensa qu'il était temps pour lui de partir, mais c'était sans compter sur Takano, qui lui, avait décrété le contraire. Il se retrouva bientôt allongé sur le lit de son amant, des mains et une bouche trop entreprenante au goût du jeune éditeur. Mais peut-être que ça ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça au fond. En fait, c'était même certain. Et ça, Takano le savait bien.

* * *

 **Fin du premier chapitre. Review please ?**


	2. Une famille presque normale

**Hello :)**  
 **Voici le deuxième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le premier. Je remercie ceux qui ont mis des alertes et ceux qui ont pris le temps de mettre une review.**  
 **Bonne lecture.**

 **Réponse review guest:**  
 **Pomme : merci beaucoup pour ta review. La petite, j'ai essayé de la faire attachante, je crois que j'ai réussi. Merci encore.**

* * *

Le lendemain, l'éditeur en chef se leva le premier en baillant. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son amant et sourit. Il avait réussi à le faire rester cette nuit, peut-être qu'il arriverait à le faire rester toute sa vie ? Il ferma la porte doucement derrière lui et partit dans la cuisine préparer un café. Il prenait une cigarette dans son paquet lorsque la porte de la chambre de sa fille s'ouvrit, et elle sembla regarder autour d'elle avec inquiétude. Quand elle le vit, elle lui sauta dans les bras.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? questionna-t-il ayant l'impression bizarre qu'elle avait eu peur.  
\- Je croyais que j'étais encore toute seule. Comme quand maman est morte.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là, répondit Takano en la serrant contre lui.  
\- Tu ne partiras jamais ?  
\- Non, jamais.

Il lui sourit et préféra changer de sujet, qu'elle oublie un peu sa tristesse. Il lui demanda donc si elle avait bien dormi et lui servit un jus de fruits.

\- Et Rit-chan, il est où ?  
\- Il dort encore, tu peux aller le réveiller si tu veux, mais...

Il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit qu'elle courait vers sa chambre. Elle tendit le bras pour ouvrir la porte et se mit sur la pointe des pieds, puis elle sauta sur le lit sans égards pour le pauvre dormeur qui s'y trouvait, et qui fut réveillé en sursaut. Il s'assit et regarda la fillette en clignant des yeux rapidement.

\- La méthode douce pour réveiller les gens, tu ne connais pas ? demanda-t-il en baillant.  
\- Pardon, Rit-chan ! dit-elle sur un ton innocent.

Ritsu regarda autour de lui, se rendant compte que Takano les observait, appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte et un sourire aux lèvres. Puis il posa les yeux sur la fillette assise à côté de lui et dans un geste prompt, il se rallongea avant de mettre les couvertures sur sa tête, arrachant un rire à son amant.

\- Rit-chan ne veut pas se réveiller, commenta la petite.  
\- Non, il vient juste de se rendre compte de la situation, expliqua Takano en se dirigeant vers le lit. Va dans le salon, j'arrive.  
\- Oui, papa !

Il sourit en la regardant sauter du lit. Il attendit ensuite qu'elle soit sortie de la pièce pour attraper les couvertures et les enlever de la tête de Ritsu, sans y arriver. Enfin, il n'insista pas vraiment parce que s'il avait insisté, Ritsu serait déjà par terre. Il décida alors de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

\- Lève-toi Ritsu, sinon, on sera en retard.  
\- Non ! répliqua celui-ci avec entêtement.  
\- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ?  
\- Ne fais rien, il vaut peut-être mieux que je rentre chez moi et que je ne revienne plus ici.  
\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, je ne te laisserai jamais faire ça, Ritsu.  
\- Ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée.  
\- Essaye avant de dire que ce n'est pas une bonne idée ! Tu m'aimes, non ?

Takano ne comprit pas ce que son amant lui répondit, mais il préféra ne pas insister et, se levant du lit, il ajouta :

\- Debout ! Le petit-déjeuner sera prêt dans cinq minutes !

Il quitta la pièce et retourna dans le salon où il servit son petit-déjeuner à Hina qui l'attendait patiemment. Il alla ensuite se servir un café et vit arriver Ritsu. Celui-ci alla faire une bise à la petite et se dirigea ensuite vers Takano.

\- Tu le veux comment ton café ? l'interrogea celui-ci.

Il se tourna vers Ritsu : le jeune éditeur le regardait avec hésitation, mais il sembla soudain se décider et après avoir pris son visage dans ses mains et rapproché le sien, Ritsu l'embrassa.

\- Voilà, c'est tout ce que je peux faire pour l'instant, reprit ensuite le jeune éditeur, c'est à prendre ou à laisser.

Il regardait vers ses pieds, les bras le long de son corps, les poings serrés et Takano remarqua que ses oreilles étaient rouges. Il sourit.

\- Je prends ! s'exclama-t-il en le serrant contre lui. Je t'attendrai encore, je serai patient, promit-il.  
\- On ne doit pas avoir la même définition du mot patience, déclara le jeune homme en le serrant contre lui à son tour. Patience, ça veut dire, pas de harcèlement, pas de "dis-moi que tu m'aimes", pas de façons vicieuses de me faire rester chez toi...  
\- Je n'aurais pas à faire tout ça si tu vivais ici, le coupa Takano en le relâchant.  
\- Tu vas trop vite...  
\- On a perdu dix ans, je suis pressé !  
\- Trop !

Takano sourit encore, Ritsu allait finir par craquer et lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait. Dix ans qu'il l'attendait, c'était énorme. Il soupira intérieurement et tendit une tasse de café à Ritsu, qui la prit et s'éloigna pour aller s'asseoir à côté de Hina.

\- Tu es prête pour ton premier jour dans ta nouvelle école ? lui demanda-t-il.  
\- Oui ! Je vais aller mettre mon nouvel uniforme !  
\- Finis de petit-déjeuner d'abord ! lui dit Takano en regardant sa montre.  
\- Oui, papa !

Après le repas, Ritsu partit se préparer dans son appartement et lorsque Takano fut prêt, Hina vint lui demander de nouer ses cheveux.

\- Tu sais, je n'ai jamais fait ça, lui dit-il. Tu risques de te retrouver avec une couette plus grande que l'autre.

Elle rit et Ritsu entra au même moment, le regarda faire, se disant que Takano n'avait aucun mal à s'occuper de sa fille, alors qu'il ne la connaissait que depuis la veille, et surtout, qu'il n'y connaissait sûrement pas grand-chose en matière d'enfants. Lorsqu'elle fut prête, elle alla se regarder dans le miroir de la salle de bains.

\- Elle est coquette ! dit Ritsu.  
\- C'est une fille ! Bon, on y va, on l'emmène à l'école et après on va travailler.  
\- Pourquoi faut-il que je vienne ? ronchonna le plus jeune.  
\- Parce que comme ça, tu connaîtras l'institutrice et si je ne peux pas aller chercher Hina, c'est toi qui t'en chargeras, donc il vaut mieux qu'elle sache qui tu es.  
\- Moi, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, marmonna encore Ritsu.  
\- Si, c'est mieux, trancha Takano. On y va !

Ils prirent la voiture et déposèrent Hina à son école.

\- Tu viendras me chercher, hein ? demanda la fillette en tirant sur le manteau de Takano.

\- Je te l'ai promis ce matin, lui répondit-il en se baissant à sa hauteur. Je serai toujours avec toi, donc oui, je viendrai te chercher ce soir et les jours d'après, et si ce n'est pas moi, ce sera Rit-chan, d'accord ?  
\- Oui ! s'exclama-t-elle rassurée.

Ils lui firent un signe de la main et sortirent.

\- Pourquoi elle t'a demandé ça ? questionna Ritsu en entrant de nouveau dans la voiture.  
\- Eh bien, je pense qu'elle a peur de se retrouver à nouveau seule. Sa mère était malade depuis quelques années déjà, et un jour, il y a un mois, lorsqu'elle est arrivée dans sa chambre pour la réveiller un matin, elle n'a pas réussi. C'est elle qui a appelé les secours, tu sais ?  
\- Oh... Elle est intelligente... Ça a dû être dur, surtout pour une petite fille de son âge.  
\- Oui...

Il n'ajouta rien de plus et les conduisit jusque Marukawa. Dans l'ascenseur, ils tombèrent sur Yokozawa.

\- Ohayo, le salua Takano. Comment tu vas, Yokozawa ?  
\- J'ai connu pire, répondit celui-ci en pensant à sa soirée de la veille avec Kirishima. Où étais-tu hier ? Je voulais te voir pour les ventes de ton auteur.  
\- Ah oui, j'avais un truc urgent à faire.  
\- Un truc urgent ? s'étonna Yokozawa en sortant à son étage.  
\- Ouais, je t'expliquerai, si tu veux.  
\- Ok, à tout à l'heure, et n'oublie pas la réunion !

Yokozawa avait l'air décidé à lui reparler normalement, pensa Takano lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent.

\- Je ne risque pas de l'oublier la réunion, tout le monde me le rappelle depuis une semaine. Je me demande pourquoi d'ailleurs, je ne suis pas du genre à oublier ça !  
\- Mais... Tu vas lui parler de Hina ? demanda Ritsu.  
\- Hum ? A Yokozawa ? Oui, bien sûr. Aujourd'hui, il a réussi à me parler sans avoir l'envie irrésistible de s'enfuir en courant et...  
\- Yokozawa ? S'enfuir en courant ?  
\- Oui, depuis que je l'ai rejeté il y a quatre mois, il m'évite et c'est l'impression qu'il me donne quand il arrive à me décrocher deux phrases. Ça a l'air d'aller mieux aujourd'hui.

Ils arrivèrent dans leurs bureaux et ne dirent rien de plus sur le sujet. Ritsu ne vit pas beaucoup Takano dans la journée, sa fameuse réunion se prolongeant jusque tard. Le soir, au moment de partir, le jeune éditeur se demanda s'il allait bientôt arriver. Takano lui avait dit d'aller chercher Hina s'il ne pouvait pas y aller lui-même. Il se prit soudain un coup sur la tête avec un tas de papiers.

\- Dépêche-toi, on rentre ! fit Takano en rangeant ses affaires. Je t'attends dehors !

Il sortit rapidement, ne laissant pas à Ritsu le loisir de répondre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a Takano aujourd'hui ? Il a l'air pressé, affirma Kisa en débarrassant son propre bureau.  
\- J'en sais rien, mentit Ritsu.  
\- Ça se passe comment entre vous ? questionna son collègue en haussant les sourcils d'un air entendu.  
\- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire, rougit Ritsu.  
\- Ah ah Rit-chan, tu rougis ! Ne me fais pas croire qu'il ne se passe rien entre vous, après tout ce que Takano a déjà laissé échapper !  
\- Je ne comprends pas que tu puisses croire des choses pareilles, il plaisante quand il dit ça tu sais ! tenta vainement Ritsu.

Il soupira et ajouta avant de quitter la pièce :

\- Bonne soirée ! A demain !

Il entendit Kisa rire et pensa avec soulagement que ni Hatori, ni Mino n'étaient là pour entendre cette conversation. Décidément, Kisa continuerait sûrement à se moquer de lui. Il sortit de l'immeuble et vit que Takano l'attendait dans sa voiture.

\- T'en as mis du temps ! rouspéta ce dernier.  
\- J'essayais de réparer tes conneries ! Ce serait judicieux de ne plus parler de nous devant les autres !  
\- Et quand ai-je fait ça ? sourit Takano.  
\- Après notre voyage où on a dû partager le même lit à cause d'une erreur de réservation, et il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu as dit que tu m'avais aidé à ranger mon appartement par amour. Non mais quel idiot !

Takano rit mais ne répondit pas. C'était si facile de jouer avec Ritsu. C'était aussi une partie de lui qu'il aimait. Ils récupérèrent Hina à son école et rentrèrent. Ritsu réussit à s'échapper dans son appartement, ne voulant pas trop rester chez son amant. Ce serait s'habituer un peu trop à cette vie-là. Cependant, Takano insista tellement sur la sonnette de son appartement, que Ritsu fut obligé d'aller passer la soirée chez lui. Ainsi que la nuit. Les jours suivants ressemblèrent exactement à cette journée-là, Takano ne le laissait pas rentrer chez lui. Craignant pour la santé de ses oreilles et pour celle de la sonnette de sa porte d'entrée, il finit donc par ne plus retourner dans son appartement, sauf pour se doucher et se changer. Et c'est comme ça que leur vie à trois commença.

Mais bien évidemment, Ritsu étant têtu comme une mule, les mots qu'attendait Takano depuis si longtemps, ne sortaient toujours pas de sa bouche. En dehors de ça, ils vivaient tout à fait normalement comme n'importe quel couple ayant un enfant. Avec toutefois quelques différences notables. Un matin, alors qu'ils prenaient le petit-déjeuner, Ritsu suspendit ses baguettes devant sa bouche et regarda Hina avec des yeux ronds, pendant que Takano mettait une main devant sa bouche pour cacher son hilarité.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?! s'exclama Ritsu.  
\- J'ai perdu ma barrette préférée à l'école, c'était maman qui l'avait achetée.  
\- Non, pas ça, après, insista Ritsu les joues rouges.  
\- J'ai rien dis, papa Rit-chan !  
\- Si ! Ça ! Ne m'appelle pas comme ça et surtout pas devant quelqu'un !  
\- Pourquoi ? demanda innocemment la fillette.  
\- Parce que !  
\- Tu ne veux pas ? questionna-t-elle tristement.  
\- Je... Enfin... hésita le jeune éditeur.

La partie de son cerveau qui lui servait à réfléchir, lui disait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle le prenne pour un deuxième père, c'était hors de question. Mais sa raison vacillait à voir son visage suppliant. Elle deviendrait aussi manipulatrice que son père plus tard, pensa-t-il avec consternation.

\- Il ne faut pas, c'est tout, finit-il par dire.  
\- Mais pourquoi ?

Ritsu avait remarqué qu'elle posait beaucoup cette question : pourquoi ? Il avait pensé que c'était l'âge des questions pour les enfants. Quant à Takano, il regardait sans rien dire, se forçant à ne pas rire et préférait laisser Ritsu se débrouiller. Lui, ça ne le dérangeait pas d'entendre sa fille parler comme ça. Mais voyant que Ritsu ne savait pas comment s'y prendre, il prit la parole.

\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne veut pas, expliqua-t-il. Tu dois juste éviter de l'appeler comme ça à l'école ou à l'extérieur. Dis juste "Rit-chan," d'accord ?  
\- Mais pourquoi ? répéta-t-elle.  
\- Eh bien... Tu sais, avoir deux papas, ce n'est pas courant et il vaut mieux ne pas en parler, tu comprends ?  
\- Parce que je n'ai plus de maman ?  
\- Non, c'est juste que c'est mal vu ce genre de choses.  
\- Oh... Mais moi, j'aime bien avoir deux papas !

Takano sourit et jeta un coup d'œil à son amant qui avait l'air d'avoir avalé de travers.

\- Fais comme si c'était un secret juste entre nous trois, ça te va ? continua-t-il ensuite.  
\- Oui, papa ! Je garderai le secret !

Takano pensa une fois de plus qu'elle était adorable et lui sourit. Elle avait vraiment chamboulé toute leur vie avec son sourire, ses rires et son bavardage incessant. Malgré tout, il la voyait souvent regarder par la fenêtre, les yeux dans le vague et serrer la peluche Twinkle que sa mère lui avait offert. C'était juste dans ces moments-là qu'il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Il regarda Ritsu qui se demandait quoi penser de ce nouveau statut de père. Il ne s'était pas préparé à ça. Et puis, c'était la fille de Takano, pas la sienne. Le jeune éditeur soupira en se disant qu'il s'était encore fourré dans le pétrin et continua son petit-déjeuner.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce second chapitre. Je sais qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose dedans, il m'a juste servi à instaurer une vie de famille et un certain rapprochement entre Takano et Ritsu. La suite bientôt ;)**


	3. Vie de famille (presque) idéale

**Bonjour :)**  
 **Voilà le troisième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira plus que le second, parce que je n'ai pas eu de retour en reviews, donc bonne lecture ^^**

 **Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi, mais appartiennent à Nakamura sensei.**

* * *

Un samedi après-midi, lui et Ritsu avaient décidé d'emmener sa fille pique-niquer dans un grand parc non loin de chez eux. Le mois de juin était déjà bien entamé et le temps était clément. Takano, assis sur une grande natte, une cigarette à la main, observait Hina et Ritsu qui regardaient des canards dans le lac. Puis ses yeux se fixèrent sur une silhouette qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien et qui s'approchait. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de parler avec son ami de Hina finalement.

\- Salut Yokozawa.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?  
\- Et toi ? répondit-il du tac-au-tac.  
\- Euh... hésita-t-il en regardant derrière lui. Je me balade.  
\- Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas Kirishima qui est là-bas avec sa fille ?  
\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me parles de lui !  
\- Bien sûr, tu ne vois pas.  
\- Papa, papa !

Takano regarda Hina arriver en courant et sourit en voyant la tête de Yokozawa, dont la bouche s'ouvrir sous l'étonnement lorsque la fillette arriva près d'eux.

\- Quoi ? dit Takano en souriant à Hina.  
\- Je peux avoir du pain pour donner à manger aux canards ?  
\- Oui, prends ce que tu veux, mais avant, laisse-moi te présenter un ami à moi. Yokozawa Takafumi.  
\- Bonjour ! Je suis Hina Takano ! salua-t-elle poliment.

Elle l'observa un peu, se demandant pourquoi l'ami de son père ne répondait pas. Yokozawa ne sortit de son étonnement que lorsque Takano lui donna un coup sur la jambe.

\- Quoi ? aboya-t-il. Laisse-moi me pincer, tu m'auras tout fait toi !  
\- Dis bonjour à Hina, au lieu de dire des conneries ! Euh... des bêtises, se corrigea-t-il.  
\- Bonjour, dit docilement son ami. Ravi de te rencontrer, mais là, j'ai besoin de m'asseoir.

Hina le regarda s'asseoir en fronçant ses petits sourcils.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, on dirait un ours mais il est très gentil ! Tiens, poursuivit Takano en tendant le pain à sa fille, et empêche Rit-chan de tomber à l'eau !  
\- Oui, merci ! fit-elle en s'éloignant en courant.

Takano reporta son attention sur Yokozawa qui le regardait en plissant les yeux.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ? questionna finalement le commercial.  
\- Tu dis ça comme si c'était de ma faute !  
\- Ben oui, un peu quand même, railla Yokozawa.  
\- Hum... Tu te rappelles de Aiko ?  
\- Euh... Oui, une petite brune qui t'as largué parce que tu n'étais pas sérieux avec elle, si je me souviens bien ?  
\- Ouais, tu te souviens bien ! Ben c'est elle, sa mère.  
\- Et où est-elle ? Pourquoi sa fille est avec toi ?  
\- Décédée, et c'est ma fille à moi aussi. Je n'arrête pas de me demander pourquoi elle ne m'a pas mis au courant de ça.  
\- Va savoir... Eh ben ça, c'est un scoop !

Takano sourit. Ce n'était peut-être pas si important de savoir pourquoi elle lui avait caché ça, mais sans doute qu'à ce moment-là, elle ne voulait plus avoir affaire à lui.

\- Et Onodera ?  
\- Ça va, il... Il s'habitue, il vit avec nous.¶  
\- Alors l'arrivée de ta fille aura eu du bon.  
\- Oui. Et toi ? Tu es venu avec Kirishima ?  
\- Sans commentaire.

Takano rit sous l'œil énervé de Yokozawa.

\- Bon, j'y vais avant qu'il vienne me chercher et qu'on se retrouve dans une situation gênante, reprit Yokozawa.  
\- Par quel bout il te tient pour que tu sois si docile avec lui ?  
\- C'est quoi cette question ?  
\- Oh rien...

Yokozawa prit congé et Takano le suivit des yeux, voyant la fille de Kirishima lui sauter au cou. Voilà que Yokozawa faisait office de deuxième père lui aussi. Ça le fit sourire que leurs vies soient si semblables en fin de compte. Peu après, Ritsu arriva accompagné de Hina. Il avait les jambes et les manches trempées.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? questionna-t-il en s'empêchant de rire.  
\- C'est Hina qui a failli tomber dans l'eau et en la retenant, je suis moi-même tombé ! Heureusement que ce n'est pas très profond. Et ne ris pas !  
\- Ah non, c'est plus fort que moi ! se moqua Takano. Hina, je t'avais dit de l'empêcher de tomber à l'eau !  
\- Mais il est trop lourd pour moi, papa !  
\- En fait, c'est de ta faute ! s'exclama Ritsu. Tu m'as porté la poisse en disant ça !  
\- Ben voyons ! Tu veux rentrer maintenant ?  
\- Oui, évidemment que je veux rentrer, il faut que je me change ! répondit Ritsu en lui jetant un regard assassin parce qu'il riait toujours.

Mais c'était agréable de voir Takano rire. Avant de vivre avec lui et Hina, il ne l'avait vu rire comme ça qu'avec Yokozawa, et ça le rendit un peu fier de lui. 

Ça faisait maintenant trois mois que Hina était arrivée dans leur vie et ils avaient une routine déjà bien rodée. Takano avait trouvé quelqu'un pour garder sa fille dans les derniers jours avant la sortie du magazine, et il en était soulagé, car leurs horaires étaient difficilement flexibles en cette période-là. Il ne pensait plus à changer de département, ce n'était que quelques jours dans le mois qu'ils avaient des horaires infernaux. Il verrait ça plus tard s'il y était vraiment obligé. Il ne voulait pas travailler loin de Ritsu, car il était sûr que ça les éloignerait. Du moins, il ne voulait pas pour le moment. Pas tant qu'il aurait peur qu'il s'en aille à nouveau.

Et un soir, alors qu'ils étaient en fin de cycle, ils attendaient encore deux manuscrits et les imprimeurs les harcelaient. Le téléphone portable de Takano sonna et voyant que c'était la personne qui s'occupait de Hina, décrocha en s'éloignant de son bureau.

\- ... Ah oui, d'accord... Je vais venir la récupérer d'ici une demi-heure, ça vous va ?  
\- Très bien, je vous remercie d'être aussi compréhensif, Takano-san.  
\- C'est normal. Mais en fait, ce sera plutôt Onodera-san qui viendra la chercher, je ne peux pas m'absenter du bureau pour le moment.  
\- Oui, très bien, je vous laisse, au revoir.  
\- Au revoir.

Il raccrocha et se frotta les yeux derrière ses lunettes.

\- Et merde !  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Ritsu qui venait d'arriver pour voir ce qu'il se passait.  
\- Il faut aller chercher Hina, un des parents de la nounou se trouve mal, et elle doit aller s'en occuper, elle part dès qu'on sera venu la récupérer.  
\- Hein ?! Mais comment on va faire ?! On ne peut pas la ramener ici quand même !  
\- Tu vas rentrer, de toute façon le manuscrit de Satou sensei n'arrivera pas avant demain, donc pour ce soir c'est bon.  
\- Et pour demain ? A qui vas-tu la confier ?  
\- J'en sais rien, on avisera.  
\- Takano ! l'interpella Mino. Ichinose-san vient de te faxer le reste de son manuscrit !  
\- J'arrive, répondit Takano en fouillant ses poches. Tiens, prend la voiture et va chercher Hina.  
\- Pourquoi je prendrais la voiture ?  
\- Pour aller plus vite ? ricana l'éditeur en chef.  
\- Je n'ai pas le permis.  
\- Quoi ?! Pourquoi ?!  
\- Parce que je n'en ai jamais eu besoin ! Et ne ris pas !  
\- Ben en attendant, aujourd'hui on en aurait besoin et tu ne l'as pas !  
\- Je prendrai le métro, ce n'est pas grave.  
\- T'as vu quelle heure il est ? fit remarquer Takano en regardant sa montre.  
\- C'est bon, je prends un taxi mais je vais prendre du retard sur le travail, faudra pas venir te plaindre après !

Il s'éloignait déjà quand Takano le retint et lui glissa à l'oreille :

\- Ne sois pas endormi quand je rentrerai...

Puis il le lâcha et retourna à son bureau, laissant un Ritsu rougissant qui le maudissait de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables. Il prit congé, ses collègues un peu étonnés de son départ soudain, surtout à cette période-là du cycle, quand Takano leur expliqua... la vérité. Ritsu s'attendait à ce qu'il invente encore une ânerie mais non.

\- Tu as une fille ?! s'exclama Kisa. Je ne savais même pas que tu étais marié !  
\- Je ne le suis pas.  
\- Ah bon ?!  
\- Non, t'es encore là Onodera ?  
\- Ça va, je te signale que je te rends service là ! Alors un peu moins d'ordres et un peu plus de remerciements seraient les bienvenus !  
\- Dépêche-toi ! ordonna Takano.

Ritsu leva les yeux au ciel et salua ses collègues avant de quitter les bureaux de Marukawa. Takano jeta un œil à Kisa qui se remit aussitôt au travail, préférant ne pas poser plus de questions. L'éditeur en chef sourit, c'était tout Kisa et sa curiosité. Il soupira en ajoutant quelques corrections au manuscrit de son auteur, ce ne serait pas encore bon pour ce soir. Ça aurait été trop beau. Deux heures plus tard, il rentrait enfin chez lui et lorsqu'il passa la porte de son appartement, il jeta son sac et son manteau par terre puis partit s'asseoir sur son canapé. Il aurait dû se relever pour aller se doucher mais il n'avait plus envie de bouger. Il passa d'ailleurs la nuit sur le canapé. Il ne se réveilla que le lendemain à sept heures, uniquement parce que sa fille venait de s'asseoir près de lui.

\- T'as dormi là ? s'étonna Ritsu qui se levait aussi.  
\- Oui, répondit-il en baillant. Tu ne t'es même pas rendu compte que je n'avais pas dormi à côté de toi ? Sympa !  
\- Dis donc, j'étais fatigué aussi ! se défendit Ritsu.  
\- Je sais, dit Takano. Et toi ma puce, comment ça va ?  
\- Ça va !  
\- Ritsu, tu prépares le petit-déjeuner aujourd'hui ?  
\- Un café et des toasts ? proposa Ritsu qui avait toujours des difficultés à cuisiner un plat mangeable.  
\- Je ne veux pas de café moi ! s'exclama Hina.  
\- Mais non, papa Rit-chan va te faire un chocolat rien que pour toi, dit Takano en se levant et la posant par terre. Je vais me doucher.

Il partit dans la salle de bain en baillant, se demandant si sa mère pourrait garder Hina. Non, elle ne pourrait pas, elle travaillait aussi. Yokozawa serait aussi au bureau. Il ne voyait personne pour s'occuper d'elle.

 _"Il ne manquait plus que ça !"_ pensait-il en sortant de la salle de bains.

Il rejoignit Ritsu et Hina pour prendre le petit-déjeuner.

\- On va encore rentrer tard ce soir, fit-il remarquer.  
\- Et Hina, chez qui tu vas l'amener ? demanda Ritsu.  
\- Je crois qu'on va être obligés de l'emmener avec nous, je n'ai pas le choix.  
\- Toute la journée, elle va s'ennuyer la pauvre !  
\- Tu vois une autre solution ? s'agaça Takano. Tous ceux que je connais travaillent aujourd'hui, on est mercredi !  
\- Oui, c'est vrai.

Le téléphone de Ritsu se mit à sonner, et il se leva pour aller répondre. Il n'aurait pas dû. Une voix forte se fit entendre et il éloigna son portable de son oreille. C'était sa mère. Il aurait dû faire attention avant de répondre. Ça faisait trois mois qu'il n'était pas allé chez ses parents, et qu'il évitait aussi de les appeler, prétextant qu'il était occupé.

\- Tu pourrais éviter de hurler s'il te plaît ? supplia-t-il d'un ton las.  
\- Pourquoi est-ce que je ne hurlerais pas ? Ça fait des mois que tu n'es pas venu à la maison ! Et j'aimerais qu'on parle sérieusement de ton mariage.  
\- Pardon ?! s'étrangla Ritsu. Pourquoi est-ce que tu remets ce sujet sur le tapis ? Je t'ai déjà dit non des centaines de fois ! Tu comprends pourquoi je ne viens plus à la maison, maintenant ?  
\- Tu ne me feras pas croire que c'est à cause de ça que tu ne viens plus. J'ai accepté l'idée que tu ne veuilles pas te marier avec An-chan, ce qui est dommage car c'est vraiment une gentille jeune femme, bien élevée, elle vient d'une bonne famille et tu la connais depuis que vous êtes tous petits...  
\- T'as fini ? dit Ritsu agacé. Ce n'est pas parce que tu me vantes ses mérites que je vais changer d'avis !  
\- Oui, je sais, alors j'imagine que tu as quelqu'un en vue si tu ne veux pas d'elle, il est donc temps que tu l'épouses.

Ritsu faillit s'étouffer en imaginant se marier avec Takano.

\- Tu voulais quoi maman ? demanda t-il pour changer de sujet.  
\- Savoir quand est-ce que tu vas venir nous rendre visite.  
\- Euh...

Il hésita puis se tourna vers Takano qui parlait à voix basse avec Hina.

\- Takano ? appela-t-il en mettant une main sur le téléphone pour couvrir sa voix. Je peux peut-être demander à ma mère, pour Hina ?  
\- Hein ?! A ta mère ?  
\- Oh euh... en fait, j'ai peut-être parlé trop vite.  
\- Moi j'y vois pas d'inconvénients, si toi ça ne te dérange pas et si elle est d'accord bien sûr.  
\- Euh...

Il regarda Hina qui buvait son bol de lait, et pensa qu'ils n'allaient pas l'emmener avec eux, ça hurlait de tous les côtés à cette période du cycle, sans parler des grossièretés qui sortaient de toutes les bouches.

\- Rit-chan ? dit sa mère.  
\- Oui, je suis là. Dis, tu peux me rendre un service ?  
\- Tu ne viens plus voir tes parents et tu veux que je te rende un service ? Quel fils ingrat tu fais !  
\- Ça va maman, en fait, ce n'est pas pour moi, c'est pour mon... patron ! Sa nounou lui a fait faux bond et il n'a personne pour garder sa fille, alors je lui ai proposé que tu le fasses. Tu veux bien ?  
\- Quel âge a-t-elle ?  
\- Quatre ans, bientôt cinq. Elle est très sage et très mignonne, tu verras !  
\- Bon, d'accord, mais c'est bien pour te faire plaisir ! J'espère que tu seras plus enclin à parler mariage, puisque je te rends service !  
\- Même pas en rêve, marmonna Ritsu. Merci maman, on sera là dans trois quarts d'heure, à peu près !  
\- Très bien, je vous attends. A tout à l'heure !

Elle raccrocha et Ritsu ferma le clapet de son téléphone en maudissant sa mère et ses idées de mariage. Il ne savait plus quoi lui dire. Et elle avait beau prétendre qu'elle s'était faite à l'idée qu'il ne se marierait pas avec An-chan, il était sûr qu'elle mentait.

\- Hé ! Tout va bien ? demanda Takano en le prenant dans ses bras par derrière.  
\- Je te préviens, tu vas rencontrer ma mère, alors je t'interdis de faire la moindre allusion sur nous !  
\- Tu m'interdis ? ricana Takano.  
\- Parfaitement !  
\- Oui d'accord, accepta t-il en riant légèrement, si tu me dis que tu m'aimes !  
\- Arrête, je suis sérieux !  
\- Moi aussi !

Ritsu soupira. Que cet homme pouvait se montrer puéril parfois !

\- Takano...  
\- Pour qui me prends-tu exactement ? Tu crois vraiment que j'irais faire une chose pareille ?  
\- Je m'attends à tout avec toi ! râla Ritsu.

Takano le lâcha et dit à Hina d'aller s'habiller, puis prit une cigarette dans son paquet. Avant de sortir sur le balcon, il dit à Ritsu :

\- Ce n'est pas de moi que tu devrais te méfier mais de Hina ! Elle est jeune, et elle pourrait lâcher quelque chose sans le vouloir.  
\- Oh... répondit simplement Ritsu.

Il rejoignit Takano sur le balcon.

\- Il faut lui expliquer qu'elle doit faire attention alors !  
\- Elle a quatre ans !  
\- Ben de toute façon, il faut quand même lui en parler, après on verra, insista Ritsu.  
\- D'accord.

Takano sourit et se demanda si Ritsu n'allait pas appeler sa mère pour annuler.

\- Tu ne devais pas arrêter de fumer ? lui demanda celui-ci.  
\- J'ai diminué déjà, laisse-moi un peu de temps.  
\- Pfff...  
\- Comment ils sont tes parents ?  
\- Euh... Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?  
\- Parce que je sais que ta mère fait beaucoup pression sur toi pour que tu épouses ta fiancée et...  
\- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça !  
\- Vous êtes toujours engagés ou non ? questionna Takano.  
\- Non, on ne l'est plus et ma mère m'a dit il y a cinq minutes qu'elle acceptait que je ne veuille pas convoler avec elle, même si je suis sûr qu'elle ment. Parce que je sais qu'elle veut que j'épouse quelqu'un qui sera à la hauteur pour quand je reprendrai la société de mon père... Mais franchement, je n'ai aucunement l'intention d'épouser qui que ce soit, mais va faire comprendre ça à ma mère !

Takano le prit dans ses bras, embrassant le haut de sa tête.

\- Je ne te laisserai jamais te marier de toute façon, dit-il ensuite d'un ton très sérieux.  
\- Idiot, de toute façon, il faudrait qu'ils m'y traînent devant l'autel, alors tu n'as pas à avoir peur que je le fasse.  
\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je suis sûr que ta mère serait capable de t'y emmener de force, je me trompe ?  
\- Je me suis souvent fait cette réflexion, gémit Ritsu en cachant son visage sur l'épaule de Takano.

Celui-ci rit doucement et releva le visage de Ritsu vers lui.

\- Ritsu, essaye de régler cette histoire, s'il te plait.

Le jeune éditeur hocha la tête, mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Remarque, il n'allait plus y penser longtemps vu que Takano l'embrassait. C'était un des bons côtés de cette cohabitation : Ritsu ne le repoussait plus quand il le faisait.

\- Faudrait peut-être se préparer, Takano…

 _"Mais ça, ça ne change pas."_ pensa l'éditeur en chef en voyant le visage rougi de son amant. 

Un peu plus tard, ils étaient en route vers l'endroit où habitaient les parents de Ritsu. Il fallait quand même vingt minutes en voiture.

\- Tu prends le train à chaque fois que tu veux venir les voir ? l'interrogea Takano.  
\- Ben oui.  
\- Pourquoi tu ne passes pas le permis alors ? C'est plus long qu'en voiture, le train !  
\- A quoi ça me servirait ? Tu l'as toi, j'en ai pas besoin.

Takano sourit. Est-ce que Ritsu se rendait compte de ce que ce genre de paroles avait comme sens ? Probablement pas. Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant une grande maison et Takano se gara. Mais avant de sortir, il se tourna vers Hina et lui conseilla de faire bien attention à ce qu'elle disait, comme il l'avait promis à Ritsu.

\- D'accord ? dit-il.  
\- Oui, papa.  
\- Alors n'oublie pas : pas de papa Rit-chan et ne dit pas qu'il vit avec nous, tu as bien compris ?  
\- Oui, papa !  
\- Bien, en dehors de ça, tu peux assommer la maman de Rit-chan avec ton bavardage !  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Pour rien ! s'esclaffa Takano en sortant de la voiture.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte qui s'ouvrit sur la mère de Ritsu, qu'elle prit aussitôt dans ses bras.

\- Maman, ça va, lâche-moi, on s'est vu il n'y a pas si longtemps !  
\- Fils indigne, ça fait plus de trois mois que tu n'es pas venu !  
\- Ah bon ? Si longtemps ? fit Ritsu d'un ton gêné.  
\- Exactement ! Vous devez être Takano-san, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.  
\- Ravi de vous rencontrer, répondit celui-ci en s'inclinant. Et voici ma fille, Hina.

La fillette se présenta et elle les fit entrer. Ritsu avait envie de partir le plus vite possible, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en aller comme ça.

\- Maman, on ne va pas rester, il faut qu'on aille travailler.  
\- Vous ne prendrez pas un petit thé ou un café avant de partir ?  
\- Non, non, on s'en va, on a du travail et on devrait déjà être au bureau !  
\- Tu es bien pressé mon garçon, répliqua sa mère. Takano-san, je trouve que vous le faites travailler un peu trop. Ces horaires infernaux...  
\- Maman !

Takano serra les poings, la rencontre avec sa "belle-mère" ne se passait pas sous les meilleurs auspices.

\- Sans vous manquer de respect, dit-il le plus calmement possible, ce n'est pas moi qui demande aux auteurs de rendre leurs manuscrits en retard et...  
\- C'est bon Takano, on y va, tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier, l'interrompit Ritsu. A ce soir maman.

Il se baissa pour dire au revoir à Hina et Takano embrassa sa fille avant de sortir.

\- Non, mais je rêve ou elle vient de m'accuser de te surcharger de travail ?! D'accord, je l'ai peut-être fait au début, mais plus maintenant !

Un peu énervé, Takano entra dans la voiture et attacha sa ceinture rapidement. Il démarra en trombe faisant s'accrocher Ritsu à ce qu'il avait sous la main.

\- Takano, tu peux rouler moins vite s'il te plait ?  
\- Je suis énervé ! Non mais franchement, ta mère...  
\- Désolé, je ne pense pas qu'elle voulait t'attaquer, s'excusa Ritsu.  
\- Elle ne me connait pas, et a déjà une dent contre moi parce que tu travailles trop ! Qu'est-ce que ce sera quand tu lui diras la vérité !

Ritsu pâlit. Il n'avait pas prévu de faire ça dans l'immédiat. En fait, il y avait déjà pensé plusieurs fois, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer entrain de dire à sa mère :

 _"Maman, je suis en couple avec Takano. On vit ensemble depuis trois mois et il me harcèle pour que je rende mon appartement. Sa fille m'appelle papa et j'ai du mal à gérer cette situation..."_

Il se tassa sur son siège. Jamais il n'arriverait à dire ça à ses parents. Impossible.

\- Onodera !  
\- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu m'appelles par mon nom, tout à coup ?  
\- Ça fait trois fois que je t'appelle, je te signale ! En utilisant ton nom de famille, j'ai réussi à attirer ton attention ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
\- Rien.

Takano n'insista pas. Il avait appris qu'il valait mieux ne pas brusquer Ritsu. Il se confiait plus facilement quand il ne lui posait pas de questions. Enfin, il espérait que ça allait bien se passer avec sa mère et que Hina n'allait pas faire de gaffe.

Heureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas et Ritsu en fut soulagé, du moins, sa mère ne lui parla de rien d'anormal. Le lendemain, Hina passa aussi sa journée chez elle, ainsi que le surlendemain. Il avait peur que sa fille par procuration ne dévoile des choses qu'il ne voulait pas que ses parents sachent, mais heureusement, il n'en fut rien. Il en était secrètement soulagé, mais il se disait que ça ne pouvait pas durer, il était trop heureux en ce moment. Et il avait raison de s'inquiéter.

* * *

 **Les ennuis vont arriver xD Une petite review pour encourager l'auteur ? Merci.**


	4. Complications

**Hello :)**  
 **Merci pour vos reviews précédentes, ça fait plaisir. Voilà le quatrième chapitre, bonne lecture.**

 **Réponses aux reviews guest :**  
 **Pomme : ah toi aussi, tu aimes les problèmes ? C'est marrant, j'aime bien moi quand y'en a pas, et lire quelques tranches de vie ^^ Merci.**  
 **Ricchan : ah les autres sont dépressives ? Je les lis pas, alors je sais pas xD Je ne lis que les fics remplies d'humour ^^ Merci à toi aussi.**

* * *

Ce dernier jour cependant, lorsque Ritsu et Takano vinrent chercher Hina, sa mère l'attendait de pied ferme.

\- Euh... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'étonna Ritsu.  
\- Papa ! s'exclama la fillette qui arrivait en courant.  
\- Ça va, toi ? demanda Takano en se baissant à sa hauteur. T'as été sage ?  
\- Oui ! On rentre à la maison ?  
\- Oui, on va y aller. Va chercher tes affaires.

Ils la regardèrent courir vers le salon et Ritsu se tourna vers sa mère.

\- Rit-chan, il faut qu'on parle, lui dit-elle.  
\- De quoi ?  
\- J'aimerais savoir quelle... "relation" vous entretenez toi et Takano-san.

Ritsu marqua un temps d'arrêt, se demandant ce que c'était que cette question. Et tout à coup, il sut que Hina avait dû faire une gaffe. C'était prévisible.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? questionna-t-il.  
\- Tu as très bien compris, répondit-elle avec un calme olympien.  
\- En dehors du fait que je suis son supérieur hiérarchique, intervint Takano, on est amis. Pourquoi cette question ?  
\- Amis ? répéta-t-elle en gardant les yeux rivés sur son fils. Rit-chan, j'aimerais bien connaître la vérité. Hina-chan a fait un joli dessin de vous trois, elle m'a aussi dit que tu ne savais pas faire la cuisine, que pour le petit déjeuner, tu ne savais faire que des toasts. Quand je lui ai demandé si tu faisais le petit-déjeuner souvent, elle m'a répondu "seulement quand papa est trop fatigué." Ce qui m'a amené à lui poser d'autres questions auxquelles elle n'a pas voulu répondre, mais quand on sait passer par d'autres chemins, elle y répond très bien. Donc, je repose ma question plus directement : est-ce que vous entretenez une relation... ah non, je ne peux même pas le dire !  
\- Amoureuse ? proposa Takano qui se prit un coup dans le bras de son amant.

Il vit que Hina revenait et lui demanda d'aller jouer dehors le temps qu'ils finissent de discuter.

\- Alors ? s'impatienta la maîtresse de maison.  
\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, maman...

Takano lui jeta un regard noir en se demandant comment il pouvait encore nier l'évidence, mais après tout, c'était sa spécialité le déni.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
\- Rien du tout ! Tu te fais des idées, je t'assure !  
\- Bien, dans ce cas, nous n'allons pas retenir Takano-san plus longtemps, j'ai dit à ton père que tu serais là ce soir.  
\- Non, je vais rentrer.  
\- Pourquoi ça ?  
\- Parce que je suis crevé, répondit-il n'osant pas la regarder droit dans les yeux.  
\- Tu as ta chambre ici, et puis on est vendredi soir, tu as le temps, tu ne travailles pas demain, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Non, mais...  
\- Mais quoi ?  
\- Parce qu'il veut rentrer avec nous, c'est tout.

Elle observa Takano d'un œil neutre, sans montrer la moindre émotion.

\- Donc, en fait, j'avais bien deviné, votre relation est beaucoup plus qu'amicale, n'est-ce pas ?

Takano ne répondit pas, il en avait assez fait et ne voulait pas en faire plus. Il se contenta d'observer son amant qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

\- Oui, c'est ça, finit par dire Ritsu, rouge comme une pivoine.  
\- Il est hors de question que tu poursuives ce... enfin dans ce sens !  
\- Et pourquoi pas ? s'agaça Takano.  
\- Ça ne vous regarde pas !  
\- Si justement, tout ce qui concerne votre fils me regarde !  
\- Non...  
\- C'est bon, ça suffit maintenant ! s'énerva Ritsu qui sentait pointer le mal de crâne, sans parler de ses crampes d'estomac.

Sa mère reporta son attention sur son fils et inspira un grand coup.

\- J'aimerais parler avec toi Rit-chan, seule.  
\- Oui, oui d'accord, soupira-t-il.  
\- Très bien, je t'attends dehors, l'informa Takano.  
\- Non, je... Ne m'attends pas.  
\- Quoi ?! Pourquoi ?!  
\- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je reste là.  
\- Et tu comptes rentrer quand ?  
\- Je... ne sais pas.

Ritsu, qui n'osait regarder ni l'un ni l'autre, finit par croiser le regard de son amant, et ce qu'il y lut n'était que déception, douleur et colère.

\- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux pour tout le monde que tu restes ici, approuva sa mère.  
\- Ce n'est pas vous qui vivez sa vie, c'est à lui de choisir ! répliqua Takano.  
\- Apparemment, c'est ce qu'il vient de faire, non ?

Takano hésita quelques secondes et observa Ritsu un instant.

\- Tu es d'accord avec ça ? questionna-t-il. Tu vas vraiment rester là, et oublier ce qu'on vit depuis trois mois ?  
\- Je... Je ne sais pas... Je...

Il hésitait oui, il ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire tout à coup. Il n'avait jamais vraiment su de toute façon.

\- Je suis... désolé, Takano, murmura-t-il ensuite.  
\- Je vois… Tu es désolé... Apparemment, tu préfères laisser les autres choisir pour toi. J'ai compris.

Takano sortit sans ajouter un mot de plus, sans les saluer et claqua la porte derrière lui.

\- Hina, viens, on rentre à la maison.  
\- Et papa Rit-chan, il ne vient pas ?  
\- Non, il reste là.  
\- Il rentrera tout seul ?  
\- Non, je ne crois pas qu'il va revenir à la maison ce soir.  
\- Pourquoi ? J'ai fait une bêtise ?  
\- Non, dit-il en se forçant à sourire. Tu n'as rien fait, aller on y va.

Il la prit par la main et l'emmena à la voiture.

\- Tu n'as rien oublié ?  
\- Non, papa !  
\- Tant mieux, parce que je refuse de remettre les pieds ici.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Rien, ce n'est pas grave.

Il lui demanda comment s'était passé la journée et l'écouta d'une oreille distraite. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Ritsu ait pu choisir de rester là. Pas après ces trois derniers mois, il avait vraiment cru que cette fois, rien ne les séparerait. Mais il tombait de haut, encore une fois. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans son appartement, il s'installa sur son canapé et se rendit compte qu'il était assis sur un t-shirt de Ritsu. Il laissait vraiment traîner ses affaires partout, cet idiot.

\- Papa Rit-chan va rentrer quand ?

Au moins, il n'était plus seul, il avait Hina. Et il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse aller comme la dernière fois, il fallait qu'il s'occupe d'elle.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il va rentrer.  
\- Pourquoi ? Il veut rester avec sa maman ?  
\- Je ne crois pas, non.  
\- Ah alors, il va rentrer bientôt !  
\- Non, il a décidé de ne plus rentrer ici, chez nous.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce qu'il est c... idiot !

Hina le regarda en fronçant les sourcils et il lui sourit.

\- Son appartement est à côté tu sais, tu pourras aller le voir quand tu veux.  
\- Mais je veux qu'il reste avec nous, moi !  
\- Moi aussi, je voudrais bien, répondit-il en la serrant dans ses bras.  
\- Tu es triste ?  
\- Oui.

Elle se dégagea de ses bras et alla chercher quelque chose dans son sac. Elle revint ensuite vers lui et lui tendit sa peluche Twinkle.

\- Comme ça, tu ne seras plus triste.

Il sourit et prit la peluche, mais la lui rendit aussitôt.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas tout seul, tu es là et ça me rend très heureux.

Elle lui rendit son sourire et il lui dit d'aller se laver les dents pour aller se coucher.

\- Mais je ne t'ai pas beaucoup vu depuis longtemps !  
\- C'est le week-end, je serai là pendant deux longs jours, on ira se balader demain si tu veux.  
\- D'accord !

Elle s'éloigna et il alla se chercher une bière dans le réfrigérateur. Il s'était préparé à cette éventualité, mais après ces trois derniers mois, il ne pensait pas que Ritsu ne le choisirait pas, et il ne voyait pas comment il arriverait à faire face. Il se rassit sur le canapé, tapotant nerveusement ses doigts sur l'accoudoir.

\- Voilà ! s'exclama–t-elle en revenant. J'ai brossé mes dents.  
\- T'as bien frotté ?  
\- Oui !  
\- Bon alors, au lit maintenant.

Il la suivit dans sa chambre et lorsqu'elle fut allongée, il éteignit la lumière et sortit de la pièce. Il alla ensuite dans la salle de bains prendre une douche pour lui remettre les idées en place. Il ne devait pas se laisser aller. Il était adulte maintenant, ça ne devait pas le toucher. Et puis peut-être que Ritsu changerait d'avis ? Il laissa l'eau couler sur son corps, espérant ainsi chasser le chagrin et surtout la colère qu'il éprouvait à cet instant.  
Il finit par sortir, toujours à deux doigts de la crise de nerfs et entra dans la chambre de Hina. Elle dormait déjà paisiblement, un vrai petit ange. Ça le détendit un peu de la regarder dormir, sa respiration régulière l'apaisant légèrement. Il décida ensuite d'aller se coucher, il en avait besoin. La fatigue de fin de cycle et en plus, Ritsu qui le larguait, ça faisait un peu trop pour aujourd'hui.

Le week-end fut très long pour lui. Il pensait sans arrêt à Ritsu. Non, en fait, il pensait à lui depuis dix ans. Cependant, il passa quand même d'agréables moments avec sa fille, et heureusement qu'elle était là. Hina était le seul être capable de l'empêcher de couler définitivement. Et il préférait éviter de penser que Ritsu ne lui avait donné aucune nouvelle, pendant deux jours interminables.

Lorsqu'il emmena sa fille à l'école le lundi matin, il se demanda s'il allait oser se pointer au bureau. Il imaginait bien que oui, ne pas mélanger travail et vie privée était comme une litanie qu'il lui avait sans cesse répété, depuis qu'il était arrivé à Marukawa presque un an auparavant. Il croisa Yokozawa dans l'ascenseur et préféra ne rien lui dire, parce qu'il était pratiquement sûr que tout ce qui pourrait sortir de la bouche de son meilleur ami serait : _"je t'avais prévenu !"_ et ensuite, il le plaindrait probablement. Et il n'avait pas du tout besoin de ça.

\- Comment ça va, Takano ?  
\- Très bien, mentit-il.  
\- T'es sûr ? T'as l'air de revenir d'un week-end... Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que t'as fait, en fait !  
\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
\- Tu t'es regardé dans le miroir ce matin ?  
\- Pourquoi ? répéta-t-il.  
\- Tu donnes l'impression de ne pas avoir beaucoup dormi, c'est Onodera qui t'empêche de dormir ? s'esclaffa-t-il.  
\- Si seulement ça pouvait être parce qu'on a passé notre temps au lit, mais malheureusement, ce n'est pas pour ça, et je te rappelle que j'ai une fille maintenant, je ne pourrais pas faire ça, même si je le voulais !  
\- Ah oui... tu viens prendre un café ? proposa Yokozawa qui était arrivé à son étage.

Il bloqua les portes de l'ascenseur et attendit la réponse de son ami.

\- Plus tard peut-être, j'ai encore du travail et je voudrais partir tôt ce soir.  
\- Je passerai dans la journée alors, termina Yokozawa.

Takano hocha la tête et lorsque les portes se refermèrent sur lui, il inspira un bon coup. Il se dirigea vers son bureau où il n'y avait encore personne. D'ailleurs, ses collègues n'arriveraient sûrement pas avant midi. Il posa ses bras sur le bureau et cacha son visage dedans, se forçant à respirer correctement, à ne pas laisser sortir toute la colère qui le rongeait. Ce n'était même pas de la colère en fait, il avait envie de voir Ritsu, il le voulait près de lui là, maintenant. Pourquoi n'était-il pas rentré avec lui ? Yokozawa ne tarda pas à arriver, le sortant de ses pensées amères, il devait être trop curieux.

\- Tu viens ? le pressa-t-il.  
\- Yokozawa, je n'ai pas envie de parler.  
\- Viens, je te dis !

Takano le suivit finalement jusqu'à la cafétéria et se posta devant le distributeur de boissons.

\- Tu es persistant, dit-il en pressant le bouton pour une canette de café.  
\- Je sais quand tu ne vas pas bien, on se connait depuis trop longtemps pour que je ne le vois pas.  
\- J'aimerais pouvoir dire que je te connais aussi bien que toi tu me connais, soupira l'éditeur en chef.  
\- Bon, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec ton abruti d'Onodera ? Il s'est tiré ?  
\- Non, il n'est juste pas rentré avec nous vendredi, il a préféré ne pas contredire sa mère parce qu'elle a tout découvert pour nous.  
\- Ah... Et donc ?  
\- Et donc, je suis rentré avec Hina et pas de nouvelles du week-end.  
\- Je vois...  
\- Et voilà, encore une fois, il m'a laissé tomber. J'imagine que je devrais être habitué, mais je n'arrive pas à m'y faire. J'y croyais cette fois.  
\- Désolé, mais là, je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Je n'ai jamais pensé que ce type était fait pour toi, et je ne dis pas ça à cause de ce que j'ai pu éprouver pour toi, mais parce que je ne lui ai jamais fait confiance. Quand je pense qu'il m'a avoué qu'il t'aimait...  
\- Quand ça ?!  
\- Le lendemain du jour où tu m'as jeté.  
\- Ne dis pas ça comme ça !  
\- Je ne vois pas d'autre manière de le dire.

Takano se prit la tête dans ses mains.

\- Il t'a dit quelque chose qu'il refuse de me dire à moi ? Il m'énerve, il m'énerve vraiment !  
\- Qui sait, il va peut-être revenir s'il t'aime comme il me l'a si bien dit, réfléchit Yokozawa à voix haute. Enfin...  
\- Bien sûr, et moi, je suis un ange ! Tsss... Je vais travailler, ça me changera les idées. A plus tard Yokozawa, merci !  
\- A plus tard, répondit le chef des ventes en regardant la porte se fermer.

Takano s'assit à son bureau et à peine avait-il sorti un dossier qu'il devait traiter en urgence que son téléphone sonna.

\- ... Oui, d'accord.

Il raccrocha et regarda Kisa et Hatori arriver.

\- Vous êtes en avance, fit-il remarquer.  
\- Avant les vacances, tu sais bien qu'on a plein de choses à voir, répondit Hatori en s'asseyant. Double-édition avant de pouvoir partir trois semaines, faut pas traîner !  
\- Je rêve des vacances ! continua Kisa. Mino et Rit-chan ne sont pas encore là ?  
\- Non et Onodera ne viendra pas aujourd'hui, il a prévenu qu'il prenait sa journée parce qu'il est malade.

 _"Bien sûr… Malade ? Et puis quoi encore ? Il n'avait surtout pas envie de se retrouver devant moi !"_ pensa Takano en se mettant enfin au travail.

Le soir, il se débrouilla pour partir plus tôt et passa chercher Hina à l'école à la sortie des classes, chose qui était rare, elle restait souvent à la garderie. Elle lui sauta dans les bras, contente de le voir, et ils rentrèrent tranquillement chez eux. Après avoir écouté Hina lui raconter sa journée, il alla prendre une douche en lui disant de rester sage devant la télé. Lorsqu'elle entendit l'eau couler, elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et sortit sans bruit, pour se retrouver devant l'appartement d'à côté. Elle frappa et Ritsu lui ouvrit en ayant peur que ce soit Takano, car il ne voulait pas lui parler pour l'instant.

\- Hina ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
\- Papa Rit-chan, je voulais te voir !  
\- Tu es mignonne, tu me manques, dit-il en la soulevant dans ses bras.  
\- Pourquoi tu ne rentres pas à la maison ? demanda-t-elle.  
\- C'est ton père qui t'a demandé de venir ?  
\- Non.  
\- C'est vrai ? Il ne t'a pas demandé de venir me poser cette question ? insista-t-il incrédule.  
\- Oui, c'est vrai, tu vas rentrer alors ?  
\- C'est un peu compliqué, Hina.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que... Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas rentrer pour l'instant. J'ai besoin de réfléchir.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- S'il-te-plaît, je ne peux pas t'expliquer.  
\- Mais pourquoi ?

Il la reposa par terre en soupirant, elle était décidément très têtue et très agaçante avec ses _"pourquoi ?"_

\- Tu sais que tu es très chi... enfin, je ne sais jamais répondre à tes "pourquoi" !  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Alors... dit-il en souriant légèrement. Premièrement, le mot _"pourquoi, "_ tu devrais ne plus le dire ! Et deuxièmement, est-ce que tu sais ce que c'est que de se retrouver coincé entre deux chaises ?  
\- Non.  
\- Ben voilà, c'est pour ça que je te dis que c'est compliqué à comprendre pour une petite fille !  
\- Oui, mais quand est-ce que tu vas rentrer à la maison ?  
\- Je ne sais pas...  
\- T'es méchant ! Tu fais de la peine à papa !

Elle lui donna un coup de pied sur la jambe et partit en courant. Elle refermait la porte au moment où son père sortait de la salle de bains.

\- Où es-tu allée ? Je ne veux pas que tu sortes sans ma permission.  
\- Je voulais voir papa Rit-chan.  
\- Ah... Et il était là ?  
\- Oui, je lui ai donné un coup de pied et je suis rentrée parce qu'il est méchant !

Takano la regarda en s'empêchant de rire, elle avait l'air en colère.

\- Tu lui as donné un coup de pied ? demanda-t-il finalement.  
\- Oui, parce qu'à cause de lui, tu es triste !  
\- Tu es mignonne.

Il la serra dans ses bras et la souleva pour se diriger dans le salon, puis s'installa ensuite sur le canapé avec elle sur les genoux.

\- Tu sais, bien que je pense que tu as eu raison de lui donner un coup de pied, je ne veux pas que tu fasses ça, d'accord ?  
\- Oui, mais pourquoi ?  
\- C'est un adulte, il ne faut pas. Et on ne donne pas de coup de pied à un adulte.  
\- D'accord.  
\- Très bien, tu es obéissante. Il a eu mal au moins ?  
\- Je crois ! J'avais mis mes chaussures !  
\- Alors, tu m'as bien vengé ! rit-il. Mais si tu as envie d'aller le voir, tu peux. Ne fais pas attention aux histoires des grands, et va le voir quand tu veux s'il est d'accord.  
\- Oui !  
\- Bien, c'est ton tour d'aller à la douche, va dans la salle de bains.

Elle sauta de ses genoux et Takano la regarda s'éloigner l'air pensif. Ritsu se rendait-il compte qu'il lui faisait du mal aussi à elle ?

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous convient pour les ennuis ^^ A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre.**


	5. Réconciliation

**Bonjour :)**

 **Merci pour vos review sur le précédent chapitre. J'espère que la suite vous plaira.**  
 **Le lemon dans ce chapitre a été écrit par SoEmma.**

 **Réponses aux reviews guest :**  
 **Ricchan : merci, ça fait vraiment plaisir des reviews comme la tienne ^^ Et pour te répondre, je publie un chapitre par semaine, en général le week-end.**

* * *

Le lendemain, il avait encore à peine dormi de la nuit et il recroisa Yokozawa dans l'ascenseur.

\- T'as la même tête que moi aujourd'hui, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? lui demanda Takano.  
\- Oh, j'ai emmené Sorata chez le vétérinaire hier soir, je croyais qu'il était malade, mais il va bien. Je me suis inquiété pour rien.  
\- T'es censé mieux t'occuper de mon chat que moi !  
\- J'aimerais t'y voir !  
\- Ça me fait penser que j'en prendrais bien un de chat, je suis sûr que ça ferait plaisir à Hina.  
\- Tant que tu t'en occupe bien !  
\- Ça devrait aller.

Yokozawa sortit de l'ascenseur et se tourna vers lui.

\- Ça va mieux aujourd'hui ? Tu as parlé à ton idiot de subalterne ? demanda-t-il en sortant son téléphone.  
\- Non, il s'est fait porter malade hier, j'imagine que ce sera pareil aujourd'hui. Mais t'en fais pas pour moi, ça ira.  
\- Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi, hein ?  
\- Je sais ! Ohayo Kirishima-san !

Yokozawa se retourna précipitamment pour ne voir personne, et lança un regard énervé à son meilleur ami qui riait derrière les portes de l'ascenseur, qui se refermaient déjà sur lui. Takano se calma aussitôt les portes fermées, difficile de mentir à son ami sur son état d'esprit actuel. Surtout qu'il n'avait qu'une envie : frapper sur quelque chose. Le soir, il alla chercher Hina comme d'habitude en pensant que Ritsu avait encore évité d'aller travailler. Il commençait à se demander s'il n'était pas réellement malade. Un peu plus tard, quelqu'un vint frapper à sa porte. Il alla ouvrir, se demandant si Ritsu s'était enfin acheté une dose de courage, mais ce n'était que Yokozawa.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
\- Eh bien, j'ai repensé à ce que tu m'as dit ce matin. Je peux entrer ?

Takano se poussa, remarquant qu'il avait un petit panier à la main, et il le précéda dans le salon.

\- Bonsoir, Hina-chan.  
\- Bonsoir ! répondit-elle d'un ton joyeux.

Yokozawa se tourna vers Takano, et plissa le nez.

\- Elle est vraiment mignonne, avoua-t-il devant l'air interrogateur de son ami.  
\- Je sais, elle me fait sourire chaque fois que je la regarde ! lui dit Takano. Et donc, pourquoi t'es venu ?

Yokozawa se contenta de tendre son panier à Hina, qu'elle ouvrit avec précaution.

\- Oh un chaton !  
\- Où est-ce que tu l'as eu ? demanda Takano.  
\- Hiyo m'a parlé il y a quelques jours d'une de ses amies qui donnaient des chatons...  
\- Hiyo ? le coupa Takano. Ah oui ! rit-il.  
\- La ferme, Masamune ! Et donc, j'y ai repensé quand tu m'as parlé de reprendre un chat, ce matin.

Takano hocha la tête. Il se moquerait de son ours de meilleur ami plus tard.

\- Ça tombe à point nommé, dit-il ensuite. Je te remercie.  
\- On peut le garder papa ?  
\- Bien sûr ! Tu veux l'appeler comment, dis-moi, fit-il en se baissant à sa hauteur.  
\- Hum... Je réfléchis ! C'est une fille ?

Takano se tourna vers Yokozawa qui hocha la tête affirmativement. Il n'allait pas soulever le chat pour vérifier !

\- Oui, c'en est une !  
\- Alors on va l'appeler Sakura ! décida-t-elle.  
\- Très mignon, tu as bien choisi, dit-il en lui passant une main sur la tête.

Il la laissa ensuite jouer avec le chat et se tourna vers Yokozawa.

\- Merci, ça nous occupera l'esprit.  
\- Il n'est pas venu travailler ? questionna Yokozawa en le suivant dans la cuisine.  
\- Non.  
\- Désolé.  
\- Ne t'excuse pas, tu n'y es pour rien.  
\- Oui, mais je vois bien que ça ne va pas, même quand tu essayes de me le cacher !  
\- Si, ça... Non, en fait, ça ne va pas.

Cédant à une ancienne impulsion, Yokozawa le prit dans ses bras et Takano se laissa aller dans cette étreinte chaleureuse. Mais reprenant contenance, il s'écarta.

\- Tu veux une bière ?  
\- Non merci, je dois rentrer. Et je vais en profiter pour te rendre ta clé aussi.

Il la lui tendit et Takano se rappela qu'il la lui avait demandée pour la donner à Ritsu.

\- Merci. T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas rester ?  
\- J'ai rendez-vous, désolé.  
\- Si c'est avec Kirishima, tu es pardonné, rassure-toi !  
\- Masamune, je vais te massacrer !

Takano lui sourit et lui tendit une bière malgré son refus précédent, alors Yokozawa resta encore un peu, le temps de siroter sa bière et d'essayer de changer les idées de Masamune. Mais il finit par s'en aller, en se disant que Takano était encore plus affecté que la première fois où Onodera s'était envolé.  
L'éditeur en chef resta ensuite planté sur son canapé à caresser son nouveau chat et se demanda ce qu'ils faisaient le soir. Mais d'habitude, Ritsu était là et ils avaient un autre train de vie. Maintenant, il n'était plus là et il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il finit cependant par se lever et s'occupa de sa fille. Il ne pensa plus vraiment à Ritsu jusqu'à ce que Hina aille se coucher. Du moins, il se força à croire qu'il ne pensait plus à lui, mais il se mentait à lui-même. Quand il se retrouva seul, Ritsu s'imposa encore dans sa tête. Il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose. Il tenta cependant de regarder un film à la télévision, sans grand succès. Il décida finalement d'aller se coucher, peut-être qu'un bon livre l'aiderait à le sortir de sa tête. Il se dirigeait vers sa chambre quand des coups furent frappés à la porte.

 _"Qui ça peut bien être à cette heure-là ?"_

Il ouvrit la porte et ne fut pas étonné de voir celui qui occupait toutes ses pensées.

\- Si tu es venu récupérer tes affaires, fais-le à un autre moment, Hina dort. Bonsoir !

Il allait refermer la porte mais Ritsu la bloqua avec sa main.

\- Je ne suis pas venu récupérer mes affaires !  
\- Alors quoi ?  
\- Il faut que je te parle !

Takano le regarda quelques secondes, mais la colère prit le dessus sur les autres sentiments qu'il éprouvait.

\- Dégage !  
\- Takano !  
\- Comment veux-tu que j'ai envie de t'écouter ? Tu te fous de moi ? Après ce que tu nous as fait ?

Il se forçait à parler à voix basse alors qu'il avait envie de hurler pour faire sortir sa colère.

\- Je suis désolé, dit Ritsu.  
\- Et c'est tout ?! Tu es désolé ?! Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ?  
\- Je suis en train de m'excuser, que veux-tu de plus ?  
\- Jusqu'à la prochaine fois, c'est ça ? Jusqu'à ce que ta mère ne revienne te dire que tu ne dois pas me fréquenter ? Ou jusqu'à ce que tu te demandes ce que tu fais avec moi ?  
\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, je n'ai jamais pensé ça !  
\- Baisse d'un ton, tu veux, dit Takano, la deuxième personne que tu as abandonnée, dort.  
\- Je pensais que tu comprendrais que je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, Takano.  
\- Tu veux que je te dise ce que tu aurais dû faire ? Rentrer avec moi... Pour une fois, tu aurais pu penser à nous, au lieu de penser à ce que les autres diraient.  
\- Oui, c'est ce que j'aurais dû faire, tu as raison.  
\- Et ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as changé d'avis ?

Ritsu inspira un grand coup avant de se lancer.

\- Je me suis rendu compte que je ne pouvais pas vivre comme ça, loin de toi... Et parce que je t'aime.

 _Takano le regarda quelques instants, les yeux dans les yeux, le sondant d'un regard pénétrant, qui commençait doucement à se charger de désir. Il saisit sa main, ne le brusquant pas trop, et l'entraîna dans sa chambre. Ristu ne résista pas, trop désireux lui aussi, même s'il ne l'aurait sans doute pas avoué, et ne l'avouerait jamais._  
 _Ils marchèrent doucement, comme si le temps ne les contenait qu'eux. Ritsu entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de son amant, et alors que ce dernier se retournait, surpris, il baissa la tête, rougissant de plus belle. Takano sourit doucement, et raffermit sa prise sur les doigts de l'autre.  
Ils avancèrent jusqu'à la porte de la chambre du brun, et cette pourtant courte distance leur avait semblé irréelle. Ils y pénétrèrent, et Ritsu s'avança vers le lit, détachant leurs mains, déjà honteux pour ce qui allait arriver, pendant que Takano refermait la porte à clé, prévoyant. Il avait bien une fille à présent.  
Lorsqu'il se retourna, Ritsu était assis sur le lit, le visage caché par les cheveux une nouvelle fois. Il s'approcha tel un prédateur, et se baissa à sa hauteur. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et Takano s'approcha de Ritsu, doucement, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se joignent en un chaste baiser. Il se recula, et chassa loin sa raison.  
Il se jeta littéralement sur lui. Ritsu tomba allongé sur le lit, alors que Takano glissait sa langue dans sa bouche, rencontrant sa jumelle. Elles bougèrent ensemble avec fièvre, alors que Ritsu lâchait un gémissement entre leurs lèvres. Ses mains vinrent se glisser dans les cheveux de son amant, jouant avec. Ils entamèrent un combat endiablé, où Ritsu se trouva perdant, ne pouvant que subir ce que Takano lui faisait ressentir avec passion.  
Ce dernier lâcha sa bouche, et descendit dans son cou, le couvrant de baisers papillons. Ritsu pencha la tête en arrière, soupirant. Il s'attaqua à sa chemise, défaisant ses boutons un à un, dans une lenteur calculée, qui languit Ritsu. Il avait encore envie de sentir les mains de Takano sur son corps, ses lèvres... L'attente se faisait sentir et était dure à supporter, alors Ritsu ne put s'empêcher de murmurer :_

 _\- Dépêche-toi..._

 _Takano sourit malicieusement, et finit d'ouvrir sa chemise. Il posa ses lèvres sur le torse de Ritsu, qui frissonna. Il resta juste comme ça quelques instants, puis se décida à attaquer l'un des petits bouts de chair de son amant. Cruel éternel dilemme que de choisir._  
 _Il se dirigea vers celui de droite, et souffla légèrement dessus, ce qui le fit durcir. Il se décida enfin, et commença à le suçoter et le mordiller, de plus en plus énergiquement, alors que sa main était occupée avec le second. Son amant se tortillait sous lui, soumis à cette douce torture, et poussait de légers soupirs. Se lassant, l'éditeur en chef, tyrannique sur les bords, passa sa langue une dernière fois dessus et amorça une vive descente, jusqu'à se trouver au nombril de Ritsu, où il s'amusa à passer sa langue, tout en défaisant le pantalon de l'autre, mais se ravisa bien vite : Ritsu était chatouilleux. Lorsque celui-ci se mit à rire, il se demanda quoi, perdu devant cette situation étrange. Il releva la tête, et croisa son regard de couleur verte qu'il adorait tant. Ritsu ouvrit grand les yeux, avant de croiser les bras au-dessus de son visage, comme pour se cacher._  
 _Takano remonta jusqu'à lui, et tira sur ses bras pour les bouger. Il ne rencontra pas de résistance, et reprit les lèvres de celui qu'il aimait. Sa main s'activa aussi, plus bas, effleurant le membre dur de Ritsu. Il passa sa main sous le dernier rempart qui le séparait de son amant, et commença quelques lents va-et-vient dessus. Ritsu coupa le baiser, gémissant, en tournant sa tête sur le côté, les yeux fermés et rougissant comme à son habitude._  
 _Takano s'arrêta quelques instants, pour passer son T-shirt au-dessus de sa tête et l'envoyer valser au loin. Il se pencha de nouveau, et déposa un nouveau baiser sur les lèvres de Ritsu qui le regardait attentivement._  
 _Il en profita pour se défaire de son pantalon, se retrouvant presque à égalité avec l'homme en dessous de lui. Il y remédia immédiatement, et collant son corps à celui de Ritsu, désireux de sentir sa peau contre la sienne, fit entrer leurs membres en collision. L'action engendrée leur fit ressentir quelques sensations délicieuses, et Takano la réitéra, ondulant lentement du bassin. Ritsu bougea aussi inconsciemment des hanches, cherchant plus de frictions, ce que lui accorda le brun. La chambre commença à s'emplir de gémissements et grognements._  
 _Takano décida de passer à l'étape supérieure, trop peu satisfait, et s'arrêta pour descendre une nouvelle fois vers les hanches de son amant. Il le fit rapidement, ne laissant pas le temps à Ritsu de se rendre compte des choses._  
 _Il prit directement en bouche le membre dur, faisant hoqueter le jeune éditeur, qui s'agrippa fermement aux draps. Il commença à bouger, passant sa langue sur son gland, ce qui fit gémir plus fort Ritsu. Il s'interrompit et murmura un "chut" dans l'oreille de son amant. L'autre ouvrit un instant grands ses yeux, avant de se bousiller littéralement les lèvres pour essayer de se contenir, ce qu'il ne réussit que très peu lorsque le brun reprit ses activités. Ce dernier ne s'en plaignait pas, les murs étaient épais ici._  
 _Quand il sentit qu'il était prêt, il remonta jusqu'aux lèvres de Ritsu, perturbé par cet arrêt soudain des activités. Mais il oublia instantanément ses pensées, savourant le baiser qu'on lui donnait._  
 _Il gémit dans sa bouche lorsque Takano se fondit d'un coup sec en lui, lui en coupant la respiration. Il ne bougea pas tout de suite, voulant le faire attendre et enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou._  
 _Ritsu commença à s'impatienter, se demandant ce qui poussait Takano à rester immobile, contrairement à son habitude. Il ne pouvait cacher son envie que l'autre bouge enfin, alors il lui parla, chuchotant, difficile à entendre :_

 _\- Ta... kano ?_

 _Le dénommé se redressa, regardant son amant dans les yeux._

 _\- Je t'aime Ritsu, lui répondit-il finalement._  
 _\- Euh... je t'aime aussi._

 _Ritsu commença à s'agiter, son bassin suivant, lui faisant ressentir des frictions très agréables, qui lui arrachèrent un petit gémissement. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Takano qui avait compris le message. Il bougea doucement des hanches, avec lenteur, ce qui n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes. Il voulait juste tout donner à son amant. Cette fois, il n'allait pas le lâcher, pour sûr..._  
 _Il continua avec lenteur, et embrassa doucement Ritsu, très surpris par cette soudaine douceur, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de profiter de cela, l'appréciant fortement. Ça lui changeait, et c'était très agréable._  
 _Pourtant, au bout d'un moment, il se languit de plus en plus, tout comme l'autre. Ritsu gémit une nouvelle fois, sous un nouvel assaut, lâchant complètement ses mains qui couvraient sa bouche. Il regarda Takano droit dans les yeux, lui avouant inconsciemment ce qu'il ne pourrait jamais avouer à haute voix._

 _\- J'ai compris, ne t'en fais pas..._

 _Et il se lâcha totalement. Il s'éloigna un peu, puis agrippa fortement les hanches de Ritsu, le retourna, le mettant à quatre pattes, et se relevant à sa hauteur, il se renfonça doucement en lui, la chambre s'emplissant en l'espace de quelques secondes de forts gémissements, de grognements et d'autres bruits._

 _Takano se pencha dans le cou de Ritsu, et lui dit sensuellement :_

 _\- Tes gémissements sont un délice... Mais il faudrait veiller à les étouffer, pour ne pas trop te faire entendre..._

 _Ritsu rougit, et se cacha la tête dans un oreiller, baissant le volume sonore, au grand dam de Takano qui regretta aussitôt ses paroles. Il ne s'en acharna que plus sur le corps de Ritsu, lui montrant avec toute la force dont il était capable, son amour pour lui._

 _Cette étreinte passionnée était tout sauf pudique, elle mettait tout à nu, et alors que le plaisir montait encore d'un cran, arrivant presque à son apogée, Takano se renfonçant au plus profond de Ritsu, martelant encore et encore sa prostate trouvée depuis longtemps, lui murmura essoufflé des mots doux au creux de l'oreille, s'exprimant maintenant car il savait que son amant ne pourrait répliquer, et même quand il essaya, sa bouche ne put rien produire de constructif.  
Pourtant ses mots le touchèrent, le transperçant de bonheur, et quand Takano prononça à nouveau les trois petits mots qu'il attendait impatiemment, les connaissant, mais voulant toujours les entendre plus secrètement, il atteint le septième ciel comme jamais, étouffant un cri de pur plaisir dans son oreiller. Son amant le rejoignit, ne se retenant plus, se déversant en lui, éreinté.  
Mais qu'il était bon et doux de tenir son Ritsu dans ses bras, de l'embrasser une nouvelle et dernière fois pour cette nuit.  
Jamais il ne pourrait s'en passer, les années n'y avaient rien changé.  
Il ne voulait pas penser au futur, il était juste bien, ici, serrant Ritsu entre ses bras. Il aurait voulu que cela dure éternellement.  
Sur ces songes, il s'endormit, ne sachant pas que celui qu'il tenait dans ses bras, avait plus ou moins les mêmes pensées..._

Le lendemain, Takano éteignit son réveil d'un coup de poing furieux. Il n'avait pas envie de se lever, il ne voulait pas enlever ses bras d'autour de Ritsu. Mais il le sentit bouger et il se retrouva face à face avec lui.

\- Ohayo, amour, bien dormi ?  
\- Depuis quand tu m'appelles comme ça ? demanda Ritsu dans un bâillement.  
\- Depuis maintenant. Dis-moi... Tu as l'intention de revenir habiter ici, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Oui, pourquoi ? Tu préfères que je garde mon appartement ?! s'exclama-t-il devenant soudain blanc comme un linge.  
\- Ritsu, je t'aime, évidemment que je veux que tu restes vivre ici !  
\- Tu m'as fait peur, crétin !

Takano sourit, décidément Ritsu avait le don de le faire passer par tous les sentiments possibles. Il était si anéanti hier et voilà que maintenant, il était l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

\- Je n'ai aucune envie de me lever de ce lit, dit-il ensuite.  
\- Faut bien aller travailler !

Ritsu ne se donna pourtant pas la peine de sortir des bras de Takano, il était bien là où il était.

\- Donc, tu as l'intention de retourner au bureau aujourd'hui ?  
\- Oui, je vais prendre du retard sinon.  
\- Je croyais que tu allais finir par démissionner.  
\- Idiot, j'avais besoin de réfléchir !  
\- Tu devrais éviter de réfléchir !

Ritsu se redressa et lui envoya un coussin dans la figure, mais il perdit ce petit jeu quand il se retrouva sur le dos, son amant l'embrassant tendrement.

\- Il y a quelque chose que je veux te demander, Ritsu.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Tes parents, qu'est-ce que tu leur as dit ?  
\- La vérité, soupira Ritsu. J'ai eu une violente dispute avec ma mère, vendredi soir. Et puis, j'en ai eu marre, alors j'ai dit amen à ce qu'elle me disait. Enfin, c'était juste pour qu'elle me fiche la paix. Et puis, je suis rentré, j'ai réfléchi... Et ta fille est venu me donner un coup de pied parce que, selon elle, je te rendais triste !  
\- C'était vrai ! rit Takano. Et donc ?  
\- Eh bien, après la suite, tu la connais. J'avais besoin de temps pour me faire à l'idée que j'allais sûrement perdre mes parents. Tu ne pouvais pas me demander de choisir sans aucune hésitation !  
\- Tu crois qu'ils ne te pardonneront pas ?

Ritsu secoua la tête négativement, mais il n'avait pas envie d'en parler plus longtemps.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Takano. J'ai décidé de rester avec vous, je ne reviendrai pas là-dessus.

Ils finirent par se lever et Takano alla réveiller Hina. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le salon et qu'elle vit Ritsu, elle dit en courant vers lui :

\- Tu es revenu, papa Rit-chan ?  
\- Je préfère te dire oui, je n'ai pas envie de me prendre un autre coup de pied !

Il se baissa à sa hauteur et la prit dans ses bras, pour la serrer contre lui.

\- Pardon !  
\- C'est pas grave, j'imagine que tu étais en colère contre moi.  
\- Oui, mais je suis plus en colère si tu reviens !  
\- Alors je reviens, dit-il en souriant. Je te promets que je ne partirai plus ! Mais tu m'as fait mal, tu sais !  
\- Je recommencerai plus !

Elle sourit et Takano pensa qu'elle n'aurait plus l'occasion de recommencer. Cette fois, il avait confiance, Ritsu ne partirait plus.

* * *

 **Voilà, c'était le dernier chapitre. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Je vous donne rendez-vous pour l'épilogue ;)**


	6. Epilogue

**Bonjour :)**  
 **J'espère que vous avez aimé la réconciliation du chapitre précédent, vu que je n'ai pas de retours T_T Et voilà l'épilogue, tout en humour. Bonne lecture.**

 **Merci Riichan pour ta review : ben peut-être que j'en publierai d'autres, j'ai pas mal de fictions sur eux, donc tu sauras ^^ et je transmettrai pour le lemon.**

* * *

Douze ans plus tard, Takano rentrait seul chez lui. Travaillant toujours chez Marukawa, il avait finalement demandé son transfert en littérature. Ritsu lui, avait démissionné pour intégrer la société de son père, quand il avait décidé qu'il avait les compétences pour le remplacer. Et cette fois, il savait qu'on ne pourrait pas dire qu'il ne méritait pas ce poste.  
Ses parents, après avoir hésité pendant plusieurs mois, avaient plus ou moins accepté la situation, même si les relations entre Ritsu et sa mère restaient froides. Mais Ritsu avait pris sa décision des années auparavant, et il ne l'avait jamais regrettée. D'ailleurs, ses parents gâtaient Hina comme si elle était leur petite-fille, alors il préférait conserver cette pseudo relation courtoise qu'il avait avec eux.  
Quant à Hina, elle avait bien grandi aussi. Elle allait sur ses dix-sept ans et était devenue une belle jeune femme, au caractère bien trempé, comme son père. Elle ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds.

\- Tadaima ! dit Takano en entrant.  
\- Tu rentres tôt, s'étonna Ritsu, qui était assis sur le canapé.

Il avait attrapé un rhume et il avait le visage rouge, sa fièvre n'étant pas encore tombée. Takano l'avait forcé à rester au lit pour la journée et il n'avait pas tort, car il était parfois obligé d'aller le chercher à son travail, pour le sortir de son fauteuil de directeur. Emmitouflé dans une couverture, il regarda son amant approcher avec le courrier dans les mains, qu'il posa sur la table basse.

\- Oui, je suis parti plus tôt, j'en avais marre. Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout toi ? Tu es censé dormir, je te signale !  
\- Je ne suis pas debout, je suis assis ! Et je ne vais pas dormir toute la journée, quand même ! marmonna Ritsu.

Takano lui sourit puis posa son front sur le sien avant de l'embrasser.

\- Tu as encore de la fièvre, tu t'es reposé au moins, aujourd'hui ?  
\- Oui, je n'ai pas bougé de ce canapé !  
\- Tu as pris tes médicaments ?  
\- Oui, évidemment que je les ai pris ! Arrête de me couver, Masamune !

Et oui, depuis douze ans qu'ils étaient ensemble, Ritsu avait fini par l'appeler par son prénom. Takano poussa Sakura qui se prélassait sur le canapé, s'asseyant à côté de son amant.

\- Tu sais que j'aime bien prendre soin de toi, amour ! Où est Hina ?  
\- Euh... dans sa chambre, sembla hésiter Ritsu.  
\- T'as pas l'air sûr de toi quand tu dis ça, pourquoi ?  
\- Si, si, elle fait ses devoirs !

Takano fronça les sourcils et quitta le chevet de Ritsu pour aller voir sa fille. Il frappa à sa porte, ouvrit sans attendre de réponse et resta planté là, ne croyant pas encore ce qu'il voyait. En effet, sa chère petite fille, la chair de sa chair, son propre sang, la prunelle de ses yeux, était en train d'embrasser un garçon, coincée entre son bureau et le corps de l'intrus. Les deux se tournèrent vers lui, gênés d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit par celui qui n'aurait rien dû voir. Et Takano s'aperçut qu'il ne connaissait pas ce garçon, en plus. Pourquoi ne le connaissait-il pas ?

\- Papa ! T'aurais pu attendre que je te dise d'entrer quand même ! s'exclama la jeune femme, en s'écartant un peu de son petit-ami.

Takano sentit la colère monter doucement en lui, mais sûrement.

\- Papa ? l'appela prudemment Hina, pendant que Ritsu arrivait derrière lui.  
\- Dehors !  
\- Mais non, calme-toi Masamune, venez plutôt dans le salon, leur dit Ritsu en le tirant avec lui.

Les deux adolescents suivirent les adultes et Ritsu remarqua que personne ne prenait la parole. Il essuya son front en sueur, il avait froid mais pourtant il transpirait. Il posa ensuite son regard sur son amant, qui avait l'air très en colère : debout, les bras croisés sur son torse et le regard sévère derrière ses lunettes, Ritsu aurait pu croire que l'éditeur en chef démoniaque d'Emerald était de retour. Il soupira intérieurement et dit à Hina avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé, en se pelotonnant dans sa couverture :

\- Pourquoi tu ne présentes pas ton petit-ami à ton père, Hina ?  
\- Oui, pourquoi ? railla Takano.  
\- Justement parce que je voulais éviter ça ! s'exclama la jeune femme. Papa, je te présente Kento Mori. Kento, voici mon père, Takano Masamune.  
\- Euh... Ravi de vous rencontrer, Takano-san, hésita le jeune homme devant le regard hostile du père de sa petite-amie.  
\- Elle t'a dit que j'avais toute une collection de katanas bien affutée dans un placard ?  
\- Papa !

Takano entendit Ritsu rire puis tousser. Il ne perdait rien pour attendre lui.

\- Tu dis au revoir, et tu le raccompagne, Hina.  
\- Non, je l'ai invité à dîner ! intervint Ritsu.  
\- Et en quel honneur ?!

Ritsu enleva la couverture, il avait chaud maintenant, cette fièvre allait le tuer, il en était sûr. Si Takano ne le tuait pas avant avec son sale caractère.

\- Hina, tu peux repartir dans ta chambre, je vais parler avec ton père.  
\- Merci papa Rit-chan ! répondit-elle un peu soulagée, prenant son chat avec elle.

Takano les regarda s'éloigner et dit :

\- Et je veux une distance convenable entre vous !  
\- Papa ! / Masamune ! dirent Hina et Ritsu en même temps.  
\- Quoi ?!

Ritsu roula des yeux. Il savait que Takano ne réagirait pas très bien quand il apprendrait ça, mais il ne s'était pas douté qu'il serait aussi protecteur. Quoique. C'était quand même tout à fait le genre de son amant.

\- Masamune, laisse les tranquilles ! Il est très gentil ce jeune homme, tu sais !  
\- Je vois...

Takano se demanda tout à coup depuis combien de temps Ritsu était au courant de ça.

\- Eh bien toi, qui sais tout sur lui apparemment, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?  
\- Pour éviter d'avoir ce genre de conversation ! Et franchement, une collection de katanas dans un placard ? Tu es complètement fou !  
\- Il était en train d'embrasser ma petite fille !

Ritsu roula encore des yeux. Décidément, il allait avoir du mal à avaler la pilule.

\- Hina a presque dix-sept ans, je te rappelle ! Elle a grandi, tu sais !

Takano soupira. Il revoyait encore la petite fille qui venait de perdre sa mère, et qui avait chamboulé toute sa vie.

\- Je voudrais qu'elle ait encore quatre ans, marmonna-t-il ensuite.  
\- Oui, mais elle en a dix-sept et c'est une jeune femme sérieuse ! Et tout à fait capable de se défendre ! Alors laisse-la vivre un peu !  
\- Elle n'a pas encore dix-sept ans je te signale, et rappelle-moi à quel âge tu as perdu ta virginité ?  
\- C'était avec toi ! rougit Ritsu.  
\- Voilà, CQFD et j'aimerais que ma fille reste aussi virginale qu'à sa naissance le plus longtemps possible ! Je suis encore trop jeune pour être grand-père !

Ritsu s'empêcha de rire, pensant que son amant le prendrait sûrement mal, il était vraiment sérieux.

\- Masamune... soupira Ritsu. Tu ne pourras rien faire contre ça, et j'ai dit plusieurs fois à Hina de t'en parler, mais elle avait peur que tu réagisses mal. Et apparemment, elle avait raison ! Elle m'a donc demandé de garder le secret.  
\- Donc, tu m'as menti.  
\- Je ne voulais pas te mentir, pourquoi crois-tu que je t'ai laissé aller voir dans sa chambre, y'a cinq minutes ?  
\- J'aurais préféré que tu me le dises directement plutôt que j'assiste à CA ! Sérieusement, un peu plus, et ils finissaient sur le lit !  
\- Tout le monde n'est pas aussi obsédé que toi ! fit Ritsu avec un sourire en coin.  
\- Parce que ça te dérange ? répliqua Takano. C'est pas toi qui disait la nuit dernière : "Oh oui, encore..."  
\- Tais-toi, tais-toi, Masamune ! rougit encore plus son amant.

Déjà qu'il avait le teint rouge avec la fièvre, les paroles de Takano l'avaient rendu écarlate.

\- Je suis désolé, Masamune, je ne voulais pas te le cacher... Et puis laisse tomber, parce que là, je suis fatigué, j'ai mal à la tête, donc on abrège. De toute façon, il y a des choses que tu ne peux pas empêcher, alors lâche du lest et apprend plutôt à connaître Kento.  
\- Ouais, c'est ça... Et ça fait combien de temps que tu es au courant ?  
\- Deux mois, dit Ritsu en se rallongeant. Masamune, tu peux me donner mes cachets contre les maux de tête, s'il te plaît ?  
\- Deux mois ?! s'exclama Takano, l'air incrédule. Et pourquoi elle t'en a parlé à toi, et pas à moi ?  
\- Parce que moi, je ne l'ai pas menacé de sortir l'artillerie lourde ! railla Ritsu. Et puis, dis-toi que je lui ai déjà fait la leçon. Je lui ai dit de prendre ses précautions, si elle décidait de passer à l'acte.  
\- Ses pré...cautions ?! Non, mais tu plaisantes, j'espère !  
\- Pas du tout ! Elle ne restera pas vierge toute sa vie !  
\- Je vais vous tuer tous les deux ! Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi c'est moi qui ai le mauvais rôle, là ! T'es encore plus protecteur que moi d'habitude !  
\- Arrête, ça ne m'enchante pas non plus, figure-toi ! râla le malade. Mais on a aucune raison de lui interdire de voir ce garçon, alors il faut faire avec. Elle est presque adulte, après tout !  
\- Tsss... Sérieusement, ça me rassure pas !  
\- Baka ! Ta fille est intelligente, alors laisse courir et fais-lui confiance. De toute façon, elle m'a déjà dit qu'elle ne ferait rien pour l'instant.

Un peu rassuré, un peu seulement, Takano sourit en lui ôtant sa couverture et se positionna au-dessus de Ritsu avant de l'embrasser.

\- Masamune, j'ai froid...  
\- Tu ne sais pas que la chaleur d'un corps est plus efficace qu'une couverture ? lui dit-il en passant une main sous son t-shirt.  
\- Quand je dis que tu es obsédé... Arrête, on est pas tous seuls, espèce d'idiot !

Takano retira sa main, mais ne bougea pas, préférant enfouir son visage dans le cou de son amant.

\- Recule-toi, je vais te refiler mon rhume !  
\- Tant mieux, comme ça on inversera les rôles et tu t'occuperas de moi, répondit-il en le serrant contre lui. J'aime bien quand tu t'occupes de moi.  
\- Là, c'est sûr que Kento va faire une syncope s'il nous voit comme ça !  
\- Tant mieux aussi, lui qui a posé ses mains pleines de doigts sur ma fille !  
\- Tu es têtu comme une mule !

Takano rit et se redressa un peu.

\- Et puis d'abord, d'où il sort ?  
\- Qui ça ?  
\- Lui !  
\- Kento ? T'as le droit de dire son nom tu sais ! se moqua Ritsu. Ils sont au lycée ensemble évidemment !  
\- Évidemment.  
\- Il est en dernière année, l'année prochaine, ils se verront moins.  
\- Enfin une bonne nouvelle !  
\- Je crois pas, devine où ils se sont rencontrés ?  
\- Au lycée, tu viens de me dire.  
\- Plus précisément, à la bibliothèque du lycée.  
\- Hé ben, s'ils sont comme nous, on est pas dans la...  
\- Chut ! Il ne peut qu'être bien ce jeune homme, non ?... Un garçon qui lit, c'est rare de nos jours... Masamune ?

Ritsu l'entendit murmurer dans son cou sans comprendre ses paroles.

\- Tu vas faire un effort ?  
\- Je ne sais pas.  
\- Tu peux bien faire ça pour ta fille !  
\- Je t'aime.  
\- Tu es désespérant, Masamune !  
\- Oui, je sais, mais dis-moi que tu m'aimes !  
\- Quand tu m'auras donné les médicaments que je t'ai demandé tout à l'heure ! gémit Ritsu.

Takano se releva et alla chercher les cachets de son amant, qu'il lui tendit avec un verre d'eau.

\- Je pourrais l'envoyer dans un couvent loin d'ici ? Hein ? En Angleterre, ça se fait non ?  
\- N'importe quoi ! Je suis sûr que tu n'arriverais pas à te séparer de ta fille comme ça !  
\- Non, probablement pas. Pourquoi ça grandit les enfants ? Elle aurait dû rester toute petite et toute mignonne toute sa vie !  
\- Masamune, t'es vraiment pas croyable !

Takano s'assit près de Ritsu, le prenant dans ses bras.

\- Ça va mieux ?  
\- C'est pas instantané, tu sais ! marmonna Ritsu.  
\- C'était pour vérifier que tu allais suffisamment bien pour me dire que tu m'aimes !  
\- Idiot, depuis le temps, tu ne le sais pas ?  
\- Si, mais je veux te l'entendre dire.  
\- Je t'aime.

Takano sourit. Ça c'était quelque chose dont il profitait depuis douze ans, et il comptait bien en profiter pendant encore longtemps.

* * *

 **Voilà, c'est la fin, j'espère que ça vous aura plu du début à la fin. A bientôt.**


End file.
